Diclonius Goddess of Steel
by TURP
Summary: Nobody knew who Lucy's father was... but what if her father wasn't even from planet Earth? Chapter 11 is now up.
1. Emergence

Diclonius Goddess of Steel

Well folks I've lost it now here's an insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Anyways review this chapter and let me know if you want more of this because I've got four more chaps ready to be written out. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Super Woman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Yes folks Jimmy Olsen, Perry White will show up plus Kanae and Yuka (no flames for it).

-chapter 1 Emergence

-Prologue

On a dark dreary night a teenage girl of about basic height was staring down several armed soldiers ready to fire on her. This girl has bright pink hair, rich red eyes, and dressed in a strapped black dress with a pink t-shirt underneath, her legs had long and high sock with grey and black stripes. But most odd about her was the set of odd horns on her cranium. Aiming the guns the girl glumly tried blocking the barrage but ultimately she died. (Elvin Lied episode 13- year 2004)

Meanwhile across another section of the multiverse a tall well built black haired man was dressed in a strange blue suit with a stylized "S" on the chest, red speedo briefs lower section, and red boots. His scarlet cape was totally torn to bits as was his costume his body was littered by bloody cuts everywhere. A red headed woman ran to him as he laid himself down and took a look at her and died in her arms like the horned teenager. (Superman (vol. 2) #75 Year 1992)

By strange fate or oddly call it a freak event along the multiverse a dying universe suddenly vanished after 19 billion years of star and matter decay. Somehow when it died the two other worlds somehow merged into one single dimension by the strange laws of what's called quantum physics. As the two had unified the individual elements they had are now merged more or less this universe has traits of both of its "parents".

-deep space

On a far off planet orbiting a giant red blazing sun an alien couple are making last minute adjustments to what looks like a rocket ship. Their faces show this was no mere experiment. Their odd clothes consisted of a red robe with black sides and golden yellow buckles. The husband presses a button the pod which contains of all things a baby their infant son. The rocket launches off and away from the planet whose surface begins cracking and fissuring and in seconds explodes in micro debris. What took six billion years to create was annihilated in just under 60 seconds. The rocket carrying its precious load zooms through space and after a long, long flight of several light years begins approaching a small blue planet the size of the destroyed one. The pod is captured by the gravity of the planet and hurtles into reentry. It burns red hot as it plows into the world's atmosphere.

-Japan countryside -

The ship impacts in quite frankly the middle of nowhere or as some call the "boondocks". It catches a nearby set of two people stargazing who look it over and find the baby dead but they decide to take the cloth wrappings to keep as a memorial. The two hear a squad of military type vehicles approach and swiftly escape the scene. A man in a basic yet important looking business suit looked over the craft. "Hmm a real live err dead in this case extraterrestrial. We've wondered if we were alone out there here's the proof."

An armed soldier nearby spoke up. "Uh um sir Mr. Kurama what do we do with it if it's dead?"

The suit who was named Kurama glowered at the man for being stupid. "Use yer imagination dumbass. We acquire and study its DNA and use it on Project 0 that's what we do."

"Oh." The soldier replied simply back.

-years later in 1990 Yokohama Japan

In a seemingly average yet also home-like looking orphanage there lived a child but she was no ordinary girl as she possessed bright scarlet colored eyes, bright rose pink hair and also bizarrely enough strange cat-ear like horns atop her head. Living here was a surreal yet a nightmare of an existence because three boys. Tomoo the weasily group leader, Ken his brains, and the dummy of the three Izzy. The three always went out of their way to make her miserable like stealing her evening snacks of chocolate, putting dirt clumps in her backpack, stealing her lunches and throwing food at her, putting ketchup (she hated ketchup very much preferring hot sauce to anything) in her milk, they just never gave up. The girl's name was Lucy since she had no other name when she was dropped there seven years ago. She had lost hope of ever being taken in by any family whatsoever. After all who would want a freakish thing like her?

-empty classroom

Then a few days later the pressure would reach a trigger point... For inside the classroom the three had caught her only friend in the forsaken place a stray brown dog she had been taking care of and feeding in her spare time which she named Jiro after an old video game dog, which she would play when the others were outside and only time they left her alone. The two consisting of Izzy and Ken were holding her back with Tomoo was about to crush the poor thing with an empty pot.

"Leggo a me! Let go! Leave him alone! GET OFFA ME NOW!" Lucy shouted so loud the very air vibrated and elbowed Ken's gut hard knocking the wind out of him and without missing a beat threw off Izzy right onto the floor. Lucy was far from done she leapt up at the surprised and shocked Tomoo and clocked him right in the jaw sending him flying backward and landing on the bratty part two goon squad. She scampered to the dog and glared at the three where did she get this strength from? She didn't have it 13 seconds ago or even two years ago.

"Owww my ribs ooh they hurt bad oh I think they're broke oh." Ken said in a bit of pain while holding his left side.

Tomoo rubbed his very sore jaw. "The crap happened here huh? Horn head was never this strong before what gives?"

"Have you all had enough or do ya want some more from me huh!" Lucy snarled out shaking her right balled up fist in rage at what the three had tried to do. Needless to say the three ran outta there as the fires of hell were after them.

Once she had calmed herself down she went to the dog and picked him up. "What happened to me back there I was never this strong before... I wonder." Lucy said out loud to no one.

She went to a small child sized table and gripped the wooden side while swallowing a bit she clenched it hard and gave it a good yank. The wooden instantly was ripped off as a piece of it was still in the girl's hand. She was thrown backward onto the floor. "OOFF!" She cried out more from pulling something dumb than pain. "How did I do that? I ripped the table right apart but I did it like it was no big deal. What's happened to me... well whatever it was I'm sure glad it happened when it did. But I'm not safe here and neither is Jiro. C'mon boy we have to get out of here c'mon. I'll head to that spot in the woods I like so much."

-forested area

Once Lucy had arrived at the forested she marveled at why she liked is so much there were tons of old and tall trees everywhere, birds flew about the area, butterflies and bees fluttered and buzzed. On the ground moles dug holes, pill bugs and ants crawled and while snakes slithered around looking for food. The area gave her peace of mind since here she was free from the horrors of the other bullying children. She tied Jiro up near a tree and looked over a rock.

It was a big rock about the size of a large oven unit The girl looked it over and oddly found she could see its insides. "I have x-ray sight cool! Ok lets basic stuff wood is softer than rock especially those desks and tables. I hope this works otherwise my hand will be mush."

Gulping a bit Lucy cracked her right hands knuckles and gave a mighty punch at the boulder. Oddly Lucy felt no pain from the impact but the rock stood pardon the pun "rock steady and rock hard" until a flurry of cracks spread over its face and completely crumbled in dust. "Heh! I broke it! Maybe this is a sign of something I wonder what other powers I got."

"Ok since I decked Tomoo I wonder just how strong I really am." The rosette girl went the freshly fallen log near the once unbroken rock now just rocky dust. She breathed a bit of her breath on her cool hands hoping to warm them as the woods were always cooler than the town was even summer was around. To her shock however she breathed a super chilled blast of air upon her hands startling her. "Yow! Cold! Cold! It's cold! Hey wait a minute chiller breath hmm. What else can I do?"

The heard a small branch break and saw a birds nest with eggs on the branches edge. "Oh no! I gotta help those eggs!" But the girl knew the branch and its parent tree were a few feet away from her too far and the branch was falling too fast for her to catch it Lucy pushed herself to snag the branch just before it fell to the ground. "Super speed like some Manga robot Hmm?"

Placing the branch upon a more sturdy but also shorter branch the girl prepared for a fast running start. "Let's see just how fast I can move. Ok on yer mark one for the money two for the show three to make like ready four to blaze up and five to go!"

-begin Invincible by Pat Benatar

Lucy sped off like a super charged turbine engine was placed behind moving her lithe and young body like a speeding bullet she sped along as a high dust cloud was being made across the dirt forest floor until suddenly she came to a small rocky cliff making the child scared but she was moving so fast she couldn't stop in time and she ended up leaping off the bluff and saw she wasn't falling as if the effects of gravity don't apply to her at all. "Huh I'm floating like a feather (moves back a bit) what the I'm flying like a bird I'M FLYING!" Lucy shouted out in joy as she did loopdy loops, aerial cartwheels, dive bombs, and more air type moves.

"Look out world Lucy is a speeding comet now let's go!" The girl then flew off but all the world saw was some fast moving yet indistinguishable blur in the sky and she sped off even faster as the air and clouds zoomed past her as did her hair. She kept running until she saw a bullet train 17 feet away from her.

Oddly the passenger was carrying a set of young kids around Lucy's age the three were all in their PJ's which were grey for the boy and pink for the two girls. The boy had short black hair and deep navy colored eyes as did the younger girl but the other but older girl was a brunette and had darker eyes. The boy awoke to see the quiet looking countryside since their train had been running all the way from the southern section of Honshu the main island of Japan. He looked out his window and got a shock. "Hey sis.. cousin Kanae Yuka both you get up look out there! Look at that!" The boy said pointing out the window while a younger black haired and brunette girl saw along with the boy what looked like a dust trail but there was no car or cycle to do it something small was kicking up all that dust and moving at over 200 miles an hour the speed of the bullet train the three were riding in until suddenly the thing kicking up the dirt jumped up high into the air like bullet from a gun.

The three kids looked at each other in shock, amazement, and confusion but necessarily in that exact order though. "What was that thing out there?" The brunette girl asked very confused by whatever it was that sped past them.

"I dunno brother but I think I need my eyes checked for astigmatism." The boy's sister named Kanae proclaimed rubbing her eyes. (readers I am horrible ain't I?)

"And I'm going back to sleep!" The brunette named Yuka grumped as she rolled back over in her bed. (yup it's the three they've seen something... that is something called Lucy folks but don't know it yet)

Lucy continued flying around until she thought she heard Jiro barking and whining but she was several miles from him so how could she when it hit her she had super hearing too. With the speed of a bullet she raced back to the woods hoping Jiro was alright and not injured.

-forested area

Luckily he wasn't when she arrived it was getting ready for sunset Lucy had to go back no matter how hard it was in there but this time things would be different. She could hear whatever they muttered about her or see if the odd gift was really another prank or cruel trick and she could prank them back. She could easily finish a fight if any started one with her. Finally she no longer had to worry about the kids going after her because the tables have turned now she'll have great fun making the others crazy with her new pranks.

But she had to return to the building and explain why the three idiots were injured by her hands alone she was always on the scrawny and weak side even for a girl.

-orphanage door

The pressed the doorbell and waited for the worker to get it to her shock it was Lucy where had been these past few hours? "Young lady where've you been hmm we've been worried. Don't stand in the chilling air get in c'mon go, go, go, go, go." The woman half ordered the girl.

The others were gathered in the living room for evening TV time but the caretaker took Lucy to the study tables and get some answers. "Ok young lady I've been told by Tomoo, Ken and izzy you beat them up. Is this true Lucy hmm?"

"No, no, no, it's not true I'm a weakling even Natsume, and Reika know that right? I can't possibly win a fight." Lucy being innocent about the accusations thrown her way.

"She's got a point though I hate to say it Miss Horaki she is a weakling even I can beat her in arm wrestling and I'm the weakest girl here." Natsume said agreeing with Lucy for once.

Reika gave the caretaker a look. "Yup she's a weakling and couldn't even beat up a frog. Besides they probably had a fight amongst themselves remember boys will be boys and making out pinky some kind of psycho."

"Well then I'm going to have a talk with those three right first thing going their allowance, then their snack and finally video games or whatever you kids play with these days. All for lying and false bullying accusations." Miss Horaki said turning on her heel and marching to the boy's wing to have a "talk" with them.

The other girls had never seen such a cheerful look on the freaky girl's face before but thought better and as usual ignored her like they usually did. But for once Lucy didn't care at all she was gonna get some payback and it would humiliating too. All kinds of stuff formed in her little brain devious stuff mind you.

-to be continued

Well folks I've lost it now a Superman and an Elvin Lied crossover? I must be nuts but oh well this was chapter one so chapter two is up next. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion" (not abandoned), "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours (not abandoned/still being worked on), Power Ranger Dimension Legends, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now. 


	2. Mischief and a new home

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 2

Well folks it is now chapter 2 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Anyways review this chapter and let me know if you want more of this because I've got four more chaps ready to be written out. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Super Woman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Yes folks Jimmy Olsen, Perry White will show up plus Kanae and Yuka (no flames for it).

-chapter 2 - Mischief and a new home

Once it was time for the girls to get their showers and baths Lucy had a mischievous idea for as long as she remembered the other girls would push and knock her out of the way and cause her to be the last to get cleaned up. Well no more she had some very sneaky ideas She had her PJ's in her arms and heard Rei a snot nosed raven haired girl almost has bad as the three member idiot squad. "Outta my way freak I'm first in the bath today you can't go or you'll be sorry if ya try." Rei huffed out at the pink haired horned girl.

"Actually go ahead Rei I insist you go first go on." Lucy said putting on a fake yet wide smile inciting confusion in the raven haired Rei who looked over the slightly shorter girl and motioned for her to go ahead.

"Yer up to something aren't ya trying to win me over by being nice and all well too bad it won't work horn head I despise you just like everybody else now I'm getting cleaned up so be it bye-bye freak!" The taller girl grumped out heading into the showers but failed to see Lucy was grinning like a madwoman and rubbed her hands like which meant one thing something sneaky was being hatched by her.

Soon the other girls ran ahead of her and glared at her while she just motioned for them all to go ahead and calmly walked away from the bath area leaving them to wonder what happened to the freak that made her so chipper so suddenly. "The fun is just beginning ladies oh it'll be so fun to watch." She uttered out quietly so quiet the others didn't hear or suspect a thing.

-girls washroom

Lucy snuck into the wash room doorway then saw used her x-ray vision to look through the corner wall the girls were all either showering behind the curtains or in the numerous tubs arrayed around. Lucy went to a hidden corner of the washroom and started up her plan for sweet, sweet vengeance upon her fellow kids. She blew her chill breath at the water pipes effectively making the liquid ice cold and swiftly used her heat vision to superheat the bathtub water which made the water super scolding hot. There was a number of high pitched shrieks and screams from the girls and Lucy sped back to her room acting all innocent. Some of the girl ran out of the room so fast they had no towels on their young bodies. Luce saw the whole thing from her room via her vision and struggled to contain her giggling.

The girls ran so fast they didn't see where they were going and right into the boy's wing. Once the girls saw where they were their eyes went wide open as golf balls inciting more screaming and hollering. "EHHHHHHHHH!" A bratty darker blonde girl named Sawa shrieked at seeing she had nothing on her. A redheaded girl named Natsume screamed out next. "EYAHHHHHHH!"

"Holy crap there really are two halves. Look Genki lookit that butt on Natsume there look at that butt!" A boy named Jou whooped out at see her bare derriere. This only instigated more and more screaming from the wing.

The orphanage caretakers hear the loud sounds and rushed to the boys section to see the naked girls (who were hiding behind furniture/chairs) being eye baled by the various boys. A head worker chased the boys out and got to the bottom of whatever was going on. They found out someone had super heated the tub water and chilled the shower pipes. Though only one person close enough to do such a thing Lucy.

The girl's wing and night worker the brunette hair and tall Miss Mizuno went to her room and saw the girl watching a cricket that was chirping high up on the wall very close to the ceiling. "Lucy I know you heard screaming from the washroom I just wanted to know did you do it young lady hmm?" The woman questioned her sternly. She knew the kids didn't like her and this seemed like a bit of too coincidental revenge for something they all pulled on her at some point.

"I don't know anything about pipes I'm no plumber. Plus how could I heat and chill them I exactly own a blowtorch or a freeze gun even I'm not smart enough to pull off something like this besides my rooms all the way on the opposite end of the hallway I can't run that and still jump back into my room I'd need real fast feet something I don't have so I don't know what happened to them all sorry." Lucy explained half regretfully and innocently to Miss Mizuno the girl's wing night caretaker.

"Uh ok then I can't figure out how the pipes were chilled and heat without tools though." The caretaker said muttering as she walked away from the girl's doorway and down the hallways.

"Ahh! Part one complete next is step two then phase three. I'm a little devil-child alright one who can fly too." Lucy mused quietly to herself in her empty yet two bunk bedded room since no other child would ever share it with her but just well she wasn't really lonely that much with Jiro safely tied in the deep forest in a makeshift burrow she had dug for him to be safe in case the three wanted another shot at her nerves though it would very dangerous to do so and so fell asleep.

-next morning

The next morning was a Saturday though it was summer and there was nothing but reruns on the TV Lucy watched them anyways. At least for a few hours she could watch her favorite shows and forget about the bullying kids. This Saturday was also an adoption day but Lucy knew this kind of thing was never going to happen to her so when it was 10:00 o'clock she had to report to the adoption room despite the 0% chance she would be taken from here but she went anyways.

Oddly the couple here was a Caucasian-like and in their early 30's. The lady wore a simple violet blouse and simple pink khakis and her husband wore a green short sleeve with a front pocket and basic looking jeans. The lady's jet black hair and deep brown eyes struck the kids as a gentle person and the man had deep brown hair and the same color of eyes. The two didn't seem like the type to usually come here as if they didn't already have children this was unusual indeed. Just who were they it didn't matter who they were they'd never pick her anyways.

The woman looked over several of the varying kids as trying to determine who was a nice child and who wasn't one. She saw a timid looking girl with cotton candy colored pink hair, vivid ruby eyes and strangely a set of cat ear-like horn atop her cranium. It was like a set of ribbons or even a set of bows were placed upon her head intensifying her cuteness by 20%.

"Oh aren't you the cutest and most adorable thing!" The woman said snatching up Lucy and hugging the girl tightly like they'd been lost for years. This action got many shocked, freaked out, and strange looks from not just the kids but the caretakers themselves. "She's perfect her horns are like ribbons we'll take her please she's absolutely adorable."

The numerous kids couldn't believe this the freaky horn headed Lucy had just been called adorable shocking even Lucy herself. No one had ever called her adorable or even perfect for that matter. "A-a-a-a-a-r-r-r-r-re-e-e-e-e-e you talking to me ma'am?" Lucy said looking into the woman's dark eyes stuttering a bit.

"Of course I am sweety I'm not talking to a brick wall now what's your name?" She asked the girl setting on a chair while the kids looked on in pure awe.

"Uh-uh-uh um I'm I'm um they call me Lucy here." Lucy said to the lady who was joined by a caretaker of the place.

"You know there are plenty of more normal children here you know ma'am and sir." The female worker said to the couple.

"The name's Martha Kent and this is my husband Jonathan Kent I don't care if she doesn't look "normal" as you say I think those horns of hers look adorable on her like a set of ribbons or a bow. And that pink hair it's like cotton candy from the fair." Mrs. Kent spat the caretaker who shrank back a bit seeing the Kent's had tempers evidently they must be Americans apparently going by their truck and clothes.

"But Martha we don't know anything it could be some lethal birth defect that could kill the girl in a few years " Martha's hubby tried to reason out to her.

"Jonathan she's not a girl she's a lonely girl who needs a family to take her in I can tell the others don't like her I'll be her mother. I don't care what she looks like those ruby colored eyes are precious gift on her face." Martha said defiantly to her unsure hubby. "Alright kiddo would you like to come home and live with us hmm?"

Lucy didn't even have to think twice about his these people seemed genuinely kind and Martha Kent seemed to find her horns adorable not hideous like everyone did. She could get away from Talki, Izzy and Ken plus everyone else and Jiro would be safe. But would they let her take him w/her though? She was going to find out. "I'm not going unless Jiro can go too." Lucy said quickly to the Kents who seemed clueless about who she was referring to.

"Jiro?" They both said confused. Lucy then motioned for them to follow her and led the two to the forested spot.

-forested area

Lucy showed them a small brown mixed breed of a dog tied to a tree with a bowl of chicken meat from a previous dinner. The girl went to the small animal who started licking her face. "This is Jiro can he come too? Please?" Lucy said hopeful putting on a sad puppy face.

Jonathan gave a worried look at this new development. He came here to get a child not a pet but got both. Martha gave a stern look to tell him off. "Now Jon who could resist that face hmm? Alright Lucy you and Jiro are officially part of the Kent family." The little girl gave the couple now her new mom and dad a big hug.

-soon

The Kent's who once out of the woods and had finished the necessary paperwork which was light since the girl had no official parents or even a birth note but the workers guessed she was born on October 11th in 1984. And was made her official birthday... now the four walked out to the parking lot and Lucy took sight of the Kent's old beat up truck. "That's a really old truck you got." Lucy said looking the beige yet somewhat rusted older model vehicle over.

"It may be old kid but why throw something out that still works hmm?" Her new dad explained to her a bit amused. The four then hopped in the truck and drove off to wherever the Kent's lived at.

-awhile later

At long last the Kent's had arrived at their destination the very deserted and very sparsely populated Chibi Fields area. It was an area used mostly for small to middle sized farming like rice, corn, carrots, potatoes, dairy, and also wheat as well. Once the Kent's truck had arrived at the homestead (the only non farming house in the whole area) the girl looked over the place in awe of the simple yet half fancy looking home. There was a satellite dish used to pick up the vast array of channels from the big cities plus another dish used for something. Ma Kent took a look at the girl's confusion. "Oh that'll be used for something called "the Internet" that's coming out in a few years. Times have changed from days of the phones and letters."

Her new adoptive father took a look at the sky. It was slowly inching to 5:15 PM almost dinner which meant their first family dinner. For awhile it was just the two of them Jon and Martha but now it was the four of them now including Lucy and Jiro. "Almost 5:15 almost time to eat hey Martha let's give our newly adopted daughter a real home prepared meal hmm?"

"Ohhh I forgot how hungry I am. I've given most of my food to Jiro and I went without." Lucy confessed to her new parents as her stomach growled loudly.

-begin Blue Monday by New Order (no idea why I put it here but it's a mellow yet a nice song to dance to)

"Well don't worry about it sweety I'll fill that hole in your stomach up with my special family stew. The recipe's been passed from my great-great grandmother all the way to me now it's your turn to learn it even if I didn't birth you after nine long months I'll still teach it to you." Her new mother said leading the rosette along into the house.

And so the new mother took her daughter along into the house and began preparing it while Jon read a book while in his easy chair and the girl and pup watched some cartoons on the TV the Kent's were right they received tons of channels way out here. Now she could watch her shows with out the others stealing the remote at every turn. "Foods ready you two come and get it." Her mother called into the living room and the family finally had a family type meal. Lucy was so hungry she ate four portions of the stuff before being stuffed. "Ahh I'm full that was delicious ma."

Martha couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Where did you put it all hmm? In those hollow legs of yours? I'm glad I didn't feed you by hand you're liable to bite my hand off."

"Martha where's Lucy going to sleep at?" Her husband asked the girl's adoptive mother. They didn't exactly plan on a spur of the moment adoption, but they took Lucy in anyways.

"Why in the guest bedroom of course Jon. We get her a spare blanket, some clothes, shoes, and the basics a girl needs." She sounded off to the man who simply face palmed in frustration. Martha was an avid shopper and two women instead of one now it was going to be a long road to her independent college years.

-a few days later

Finally Lucy had settled into her new peaceful yet isolated home but it didn't bother her at all as she had a home and loving kind parents and a pet too. Jiro was a friendly dog always following her around, sleeping on her bed, and being trained by her too to keep from "going" in the house. The girl told the two she'd be at the runoff area in the wooded hills.

Jonathan Kent however had a job to do, there as a dead tree near the road and he was going to tear it out of the ground with his red tractor. He used a chain to pull the dead plant from the earth. Starting up the vehicle he revved it and proceeded to yank out the stubborn plant. But the chain wasn't even budging the dead bit of foliage the tractor strained until suddenly the tree uprooted itself by the pulling but sent the tractor and the man driving it into a heap. The machine was pinning him down. "AHHHHH! MARTHA HELP!" He yelled out getting his wife's attention from the house.

Hearing him scream she ran outside but to her horror she saw the tractor pinned over him.

"Jonathan! Dammit the ambulance will forever to get here hang in there please!" Martha shouted out seeing her husband stuck and trapped under the tractor. He was stuck and no one could help him in time.

-forest stream

Lucy was busy chasing after some fish in a runoff stream in the forested hills two miles from the house. She had caught one and decided to give it to her dad to cook up for dinner. Until she heard him scream from the house. It was trouble and she sped back to see what happened to him.

-Kent residence

Once she got there she was shocked the tractor was pinning her father under its heavy and immense weight. Furious and scared she'd lose him she grabbed it and up it went high above her head. The spry girl swung the bulky machine around it was a mere toy and away it went several feet to a large hill. The Kent's couldn't believe this sight if they'd had read they'd never have believed it. "Lucy?" Her mother said quietly and in a bit of mild shock.

"How did you that kiddo?" Pa said to her after finding he wasn't badly injured in fact aside from a few bruises and scrapes, he was just fine but he gave his adopted daughter a good long look like she wasn't human. The rosette believed what she just displayed scared her adoptive folks beyond, rhyme, reason, logic and most but more importantly words. Heck, even in her own perspective these powers would scare even the strongest willed person. She looked over Jiro and figured at this point what was about to come next. But remembering the time she tested out her abilities, Lucy would not allow would whatever cruel fate that destiny had foretold for her to endure.

"Lucy? Honey? Dear?" Her adoptive mother said to which she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. "Did you just lift and throw the tractor?" Asked Martha obviously talking about the bizarre spectacle at seeing this big hefty one and half ton tractor being lifted by this rather frail looking seven year old girl. Lucy looked towards the woman she saw as her mother and simply nodded not being able to use her voice from the growing anxiety of the situation.

"Sweet Christmas that thing was at least one and a half tons. You threw it around like a bouncy ball." Her father said seeing how she threw the machine half way to a nearby and very tall hill.

"I suppose you want to take me back now I'm a freakish child." The rosette haired girl said to the two glumly. She knew the look they gave her. She knew what they would do next after seeing her scary looking powers even though they liked her horns she they'd want to send her back after the tractor thing. She was fearful of the Kent's judgment of her.

Her mother saw the girl's intense worry and spoke up. "Honey what other kinds of things can you do?"

The girl hearing the last few words got her confused and she shook her head to make sure she didn't hear wrong. "Huh? Run that by me again? Other things?" This kind of reaction was not what she expected from the two though it was nice she didn't looked upon as something satanic.

"Um I can fly watch." Lucy said floating upward into the air like a bird. "I can hear really good plus super speed that's how I got here so quickly." The timid girl looked around for something to grab until an old pipe caught her eye. She snatched it up and gave it to her father. "Watch this." Thin beams of red energy came from her eyes and hit the pipe's center melting it a bit.

"Sweet mother of Mary. You just looked at the thing and you pretty much melted it to bits." Jonathan said in amazement.

"I have cold breath too watch." Blowing on the partially melted pipe it soon became ice cold and Pa dropped it like a cold ice cube.

"Amazing honey simply amazing Jonathan I told you she was perfect didn't I like some angel or goddess from the heavens. I think we should show her "it" it's only fair honey." Martha said to her husband after seeing what abilities their daughter had obtained.

"It? But she's only seven is she ready to find out?" Her hubby said questioning his wife's logic.

"Find out what daddy?" Lucy said timidly tugging at his pant leg while looking up at him with her big soulful scarlet eyes.

"Come and find out young lady c'mon Lucy it's in the attic." Her mother instructed the girl who wonder what the "it" was exactly.

-attic

The three were now in the attic which was very dusty and filled with cobwebs plus dirt from the country air. The couple led the girl to a small locked chest. "A few years ago before we found a rocket crashed a few miles from the house. We looked inside and found a dead baby a military convoy was on its way to examine whatever fell. We took the cloth wrappings and made a small treasury and memorial for the nameless child. I have no doubt somehow someway you and that baby are connected somehow but why though I can't answer that honey. I want to show you those wrappings."

Martha went to unlocking the chest and pulled out. "Ahh here it is I was in a silly mood and sewed together this silly looking Halloween outfit. Here take a look Luce." The woman pulled out the costume it was well made but very funny looking. The outfit was a deep blue suit, with a red pleated skirt accented by a yellow tilted belt as well as blue leggings and red boots. There was a red cape and stylized "S" emblem on her chest in red with yellow. Red wrist guards were also worn while on her back was a large red cape and on the back was the "S" symbol but entirely in yellow. "Go ahead honey try it on it should fit the fabric's expandable apparently."

"Ok I'll put it on mom be right back then." The Kent girl said zooming down to her room to change then sped back up to the attic clad in her outfit. "Uh um a-a-a-a-are you sure about this mom huh?" The rosette said unsure with what her wardrobe looked on her petite girly frame.

"It looks fine on you dear." Her father said encouraging her to look it over. She took a hold of the cape and fingered the soft yet very stretchy cape. She stole a glance at an old mirror in the attic's corner she looked like what some of the boys called a cosplayer. "I'm not parading around like some sci-fi reject mom put this back into the bin and I don't want to see it again but I understand you worked hard on it excuse me I'm going to play outside again... bye."

The two saw the girl speed away down the stairs, out the doors and back into the woods she went Jon put a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. "Easy Martha give her time just give her time."

- begin All Around the World by ATC

-and so

And so to avoid people making fun of her horns the Kent's decided to home school their new daughter. Every day she got stronger could fly higher and faster, hear better, lift more. Her flight and speed came to be an advantage on painting the barn and various places at the Kent residence that her dad couldn't reach. But strangely by the time of her 11th birthday she saw something odd in her otherwise normally pink hair a blonde hair. Lucy wasn't a blonde plus her eyes seemed a deeper shade of red until frankly she realized they weren't red but changing to a violet-red. Another odd thing her horns seemed a bit smaller than a few days ago in her mind she was told she had a set of transparent arms called vectors but she'd never even used them and frankly could care less if they vanished entirely.

Over the next few years she'd fill out her frame and by the time she was 16 years old her once cotton candy pink hair was almost entirely replaced by blonde locks, her eyes were no long red but a deep, deep shade of violet, and her once bizarre looking horns had shrunk to the size of a cherry and hidden under her flowing saffron locks like a golden mane of a lioness, though how they changed was beyond her. Oh well with no horns, red eyes, and rose colored locks she could mingle in the city if she wished she just didn't trust the people though.

-present day -2004

Lucy stood at the same stream she had played in while she was a little kid she dipped her toes into the cool yet clean mountain water and threw her clothes behind a large array of rocks used for her to change in privacy. She was clad in her rough and tumble swimming outfit which was a tied up cut off pink T with very short cut off jean shorts. The girl waded into the mountain water and started diving around and holding onto the streambed looking at the numerous things there like a turtle, a salamander, some frogs, and of course fish. She went to the surface to breathe again. "Ahh this is the life no one to bother me at all just peace and quiet all the time."

That is until she heard her adoptive mother calling her from a few miles away. "Shit time to go I guess but I just got here actually damn."

-to be continued

Well folks I've lost it now a Superman and an Elvin Lied crossover? I must be nuts but oh well this was chapter two so three is up with more important set-up. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Power Ranger Dimension Legends, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night, where applicable anyway, and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	3. Lucy Kent's ultimate choice

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 3

Well folks it is now chapter 3 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Anyways review this chapter and let me know if you want more of this because I've got 4 more chaps ready to be written out. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Super Woman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Yes folks Jimmy Olsen, Perry White will show up plus Kanae and Yuka (no flames for it).

-chapter 3 Lucy Kent's ultimate choice

Lucy heard her mother calling for her the blonde girl had various pink streaks in her otherwise saffron colored hair. The girl leapt from the water shed her clothes in a high speed spin while also drying herself too then snagged her real clothes from the rock pile and sped off to the house.

-Kent residence

Luce had soon arrived just as her mother Martha Kent was about to call her a third time when speak of the devil she appeared in a flash. "You called for me mom?" She said giving a quirky smile to the gray haired lady.

"Yes I did dear come and sit on the porch with me please." The elder Kent woman said to the now full grown woman she raised from seven years old.

For awhile Lucy's adoptive mother didn't speak until after what seemed like an eternity she finally did. "Dear your father passed away awhile ago though he did see the lovely young woman you've grown into. We taught you never use your powers in anger and use them for the betterment of the world. You can't stay holed up here on this farm a person your age needs a career, a college run if you want, a boyfriend, a car, to run up credit cards, finding boys in your room, you know basic girl things dear. You have to enter the world Lucy."

"I can't enter the world mom I'm not normal they hated me years ago and they'll still do it today as for boyfriends I'll never have one ever. Boys only like beautiful girls not me." The tall well built blonde said glumly looking at the dusty ground.

Her mother took her daughter into her loving embrace. "You are a very beautiful girl I don't see why a boy wouldn't want to spend his life with you. Besides you look just like the "normal" folks you're a natural blonde, you have such deep enchanting violet eyes, and your face is well made, your figure is very well filled out. Plus your horns have shrunk to such a small size nobody even knows you have them."

"Mom I'm not going out into the world you need me around here to keep up the house and feed Jiro." The strong armed woman said to her mother. "The world wouldn't want me around a woman who flies, shoots laser beams, has ice breath, and see through walls? Sorry I doubt they'd be accepting of that."

-begin Hero by Skillet (it fits the scene)

Her mother looked out into the horizon seemingly deep in thought over the issues. "Just a few days ago a jet liner crashed into a building in Tokyo luckily the building was condemned anyways though 20 people were injured they were minor. But then only a few days earlier another large jumbo jet was stricken by an electrical error. The engines shut off as the plane crashed to the ground in a grassy field there were no survivors. I keep thinking if someone with extreme strength and someone who can fly was there no one would've died.

Her mother continued her explanation. "Dear the world needs a person like you it's my belief that you have these abilities for a reason. The world needs a heroine, a savior, someone to watch over the world and city. Somebody to look out for it and protect it from any threat. Honey you have powers far beyond anything the world had ever seen before. Please do it if not for me then for you father rest his late soul."

The blonde woman didn't know how to respond to that, the Kent's took her in and raised her like she was one their very own. Her father had passed away a few months after she received her graduation diploma from the internet. "What should I do then ma?"

"Take that old uniform I made you it should still fit you as the fabric is expandable and apparently ages well." The middle aged woman said as the two went inside their small country house.

-Kent residence - attic

"Mom I will not go around town parading around like this like I said before I look like some cosplayer at a convention for sci-fi fans." Lucy huffed out and displeased at her old childhood costume. The old outfit was still deep blue suit, with a red pleated skirt accented by a yellow tilted belt as well as blue leggings and red boots. There was a red cape and stylized "S" emblem on her chest in red with yellow bordering fluttered madly from the flight speed. Red wrist guards were also worn while on her back was a large red cape and on the back was the "S" symbol but entirely in yellow. The color hadn't faded at all what was this stuff made of the blonde wondered?

"Alright now that you've gotten your outfit on you need a name? What about Power Girl?" Lucy shook her head not liking it. "Hmm what about Ultra Girl then?" Martha got the same reaction as before. "Picky, picky you are young lady here what about Wonder Woman?" The blonde felt a headache coming on. "Geez Lucille you are a tough cookie I got it what about Super Woman then?"

"Super Woman? Super Woman huh hmm, it's perfect mom I'll use it since no one's trademarked it." Lucy said to the elder woman.

"Remember do it for your father he'd be proud of you we humans can be a great people if we want to. But remember not every person is cruel the two of us weren't please the world needs a being called Super Woman." Martha said to the girl.

"Alright I'll do it mom I'll go to Yokohama. And they'll find someone watching them high above." Lucy proclaimed softly.

"I'm calling the Yokohama bullet train they'll deliver the ticket at sundown via fast delivery. You can zip to the station once it arrives." Her mother said dialing the bullet transit phone number. Once she got the number she mentioned one last thing to her daughter. "Oh one thing here take these glasses."

"But I've never needed glasses ever what's the deal mom?" The 19 year old asked very confused by the whole notion as she handed them.

"I know you don't need them dear but it'll better help your disguise besides you have x-ray vision and see through them just fine." Her mother reasoned which the strong armed girl had to agree with.

"I guess yer right mom." She said back.

-and so

And so Lucy was all packed and sat in first class at the Kaede 2000KX train she had some dinner and looked out the window as the countryside swiftly sped by her face. Soon she started getting sleepy and was out as the train sped along back to Yokohama. Before she fell asleep she read about an ad for a position at the news and journalist office building: The Daily Planet which seemed promising since despite the girl never spending a single day in a classroom she was just as intelligent as a second year college student.

-to be continued

Well folks I've lost it now a Superman and an Elvin Lied crossover? I must be nuts but oh well this was chapter two so three is up with more important set-up. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well "EctoVectors", "Neon Genesis Nightwarriors", "Cybertronian Invasion", "Super Horned Ascension", Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Power Ranger Dimension Legends, Yokohama Night Monsters, and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Also just explain things I'm putting in many of Superman's foes like Toyman, Parasite, Livewire, Bizarro (now called Bizarra), Atomic Skull, Brainiac, Darksied, Kalibak, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, and some others. Lex Luthor won't be appearing since Kurama essentially fills in that character niche, I might put Doomsday in somehow but for now I'm kicking stuff around. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	4. I'm Lucille Kent and I'm Kohta

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 4

Well folks it is now chapter 4 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Anyways review this chapter and let me know if you want more of this because I've got 4 more chaps ready to be written out. Well here we are Yokohama it is here Lucy's life really starts up… plus her duel identity of Super Woman and certain meetings happen. Anyways on w/the story…

-chapter 4 – "I'm Lucille Kent." and "I'm Kohta."

-begin Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindi Lauper (I like it so there)

-Yokohama Station

The city of Yokohama was bustling today as from the city's underground station emerged a well dressed bespectacled blonde woman. Her serious violet eyes underlined her very cute looks. Her well kept blonde locks were put up into a tight bun while a few yellow bangs fell over her tell shaped face. She wore a set of basic black framed glasses, as for clothes she wore a pale pink button up blouse and light brown khakis plus dress shoes like those used for church. She lugged a very heavy bag of clothes, feminine essentials, and a map of the city… which she was having trouble reading apparently. "This map sucks royal eggs… I was never good w/directions except when flying. Hmm let's see best thing is to ask someone where the Daily Planet is." Lucy said disgusted by the map's lack of detail.

The girl looked around and saw a tall building w/a large bronzed globe on the top with the lettering reading "Daily Planet". "Speak of the devil." Search was over she guessed and quickly walked over the now green crosswalk. Lucy found it strange no one commented on her physique… she was so used to having pink hair not blonde, scarlet colored eyes not purple and finally horns yet her saffron locks covered what was left of them perfectly and nobody guessed she used to have them… the only thing odd about her was the set of pink streaks in her bangs which the ordinary man or woman guess as highlights.

"Ah 1 thing I don't to be worrying about at least, oh well time to apply for that job then like the pamphlet said to." The blonde said to herself as she walked to her first ever job interview w/the editor and higher up Mr. Perry White.

-D. Planet lobby

The young woman went along to the receptionist and was redirected to a nearby elevator and just when things were looking up for her a pitfall happened… or in Lucy's case she failed to see a black haired blue eyed boy her age dressed in a reporter/journalist's business pale blue type suit. The 2 run smack dab into each other while simultaneously falling to the floor.

"Ah! Dammit!" The black haired boy said in an angry huff at seeing he was knocked down onto the floor.

Lucy cried out at the same time. "OOPMF!"

"Sorry… my fault I wasn't watching my step I guess." The blonde confessed to her impact partner.

The 2 tried to regain their footing but instead just smacked their heads together inciting more pain and embarrassment from the boy. "Did anybody tell you that you got a hard skull? I'm still feeling it… ouch that smarts." The young man groaned and cringed at his sore forehead.

"Uh sorry again here I can help you up." Lucy suggested to him. He waved the gesture politely away and got up by himself.

"Ouch that smarts. Uh miss let's start this all over again… I'm Kohta nice to meet you… my good uh? What is your name?" The Kohta lad asked pleasantly.

"Uh um I'm Lucille Kent I'm here for the job position. (dusts off sleeves) May I ask why you're here Kohta hmm?" Lucy asked pleasantly to the young man.

"Uh the same thing I guess I heard they had the team reporter position open so I hurried here and was about to exit when I frankly I bumped into you there's a position still better go catch it Luce.I'm uh trying to earn some extra money for my family's Inn in the hills and get some work ethic while I'm going to college." Kohta explained to the country type girl. The boy looked around the lobby and saw who he was looking for. "Sis! Cousin! I'm right here I'm coming hold up!"

The man ran to a pair of ladies… the taller one was dressed in a pink fluffy long shirt and beige pants plus sneakers and unlike her male cousin she was a brunette while his younger sister wore green lightweight jacket over her tan undershirt plus tight fitting jeans. Like him she had dark black hair. Frankly if he hadn't of said they were his sister and cousin Lucy would've thought he'd have a harem forming. But he didn't seem like the harem type to the blonde girl… in fact he seemed like the type to run a dating service for nice but dateless people. He was a cute one too. Kicking that happy but unlikely thought from her head the blonde went to the waiting elevator but stole 1 last glance at him… what she saw intrigued her amethyst-like eyes. "Mmm… mmm look at the ass on him my, my, my… that is nice that is a nice tight butt." She muttered out quietly.

Using her super hearing the blonde overheard the 2 young ladies names. "Uh-huh so that's who she is eh I don't like this so-called Yuka girl. Nope don't like her at all something is "off" with her." Lucy mused a bit and also being very quiet about it. "And his sister's name is Kanae interesting very interesting indeed. Why do I get the feeling I've met them before somewhere and it didn't turn out well?"

-eventually

The mostly studious looking Lucille Kent was baring down the tall and gruff looking editor of the Planet Perry Jerome White, Sr. himself. He was dressed in a grey business suit and red bowtie looking over her education information, her age, the bare bones basics for any journalist or reporter type job. "Alright miss Kent what makes you think you're qualified for this job?"

"Well let's see I am a graduate, I'm 19 years old and do hold a diploma so I value education for one thing." Luce went on about her varied qualifications.

"Hmm you say you were home schooled. Also your resume says you're adopted but that doesn't really matter though. Hmm judging from all of this I see a big long road of a future for you Miss Kent here at the Daily Planet congratulations you're hired." Mr. White said putting out his hand for her to shake. Lucy did so and it became evident she had a solid grasp more like some athletes grip not a thin limbed studious blonde like herself.

"Oh… got some grip for a young woman my. Anyways welcome aboard." Mr. White said congratulating the young blonde on her new job at Daily Planet and on her good firm grip.

"Uh I'm stronger than I look Mr. White I can start tomorrow if you want me to." The bespectacled woman said to the older man.

"Oh good you'll be partnered up w/that Kohta guy from earlier." White went on about her new partner… the Kohta guy she bumped into from earlier. W/a fresh bit of vigor in her step the blonde turned on her heel and waltzed out the office doors and back to the elevator.

-meanwhile

In the streets of Yokohama 5 high up tower cranes were constructing quite a few new buildings however as w/all man made things there are bound to be errors… in this case an unchecked and rusted bolt popped loose and the metallic behemoth suddenly dropped its heavy load onto 2 of its nearby neighbors seriously damaging them unleashing their loads as well. The whole incident was a chain reaction as every crane dropped their loads somewhere. Luckily some fell into the sea but some fell right on the Yokohama Station's aboveground section leading out of the city into the more rural areas knocking it clean off.

People started panicking and shouting as various pieces of steel, glass, and concrete began to fall on them… there was nothing that could be done there was no way to stop the soon to come bloody carnage. "Cousin Kohta, Kanae!" Yuka cried out at seeing the damaged rail line up ahead. Her 2 cousins had taken that exact train to the inn since she still had shopping to do in town.

"Holy shit we're all goners!" Cried out a short black hired boy looking up at the debris falling down.

-rail line

The train's operator took 1 look at the track and gulped at what was soon to come. "Folks there's a break in the track hold onto something we're going down!"

Soon the whole train began to panic which soon turned into total pandemonium. "We're going over and we're die. We're gonna die." Kohta said shocked at the idea getting him so early.

His younger sister was in total panic mode however. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

-D. Planet lobby

Once the blonde and bespectacled Lucy Kent had gotten her job position she saw the whole lobby in a state of chaos… what was going on here? "I know a way to find out… (sees outside/falling debris) damn that's what. Hmm… mom told me something like this would happen might as well try on my threads at least." The blonde country girl went to a shady spot and looked for a cleaning closet and found one not in use. "This looks like a job for Super Woman." In a flash of quick moving and grace the woman unbuttoned her blouse front revealing her stylized "S" under it and then a blur which sped out of the room and high into the sky Lucy err Super Woman went.

-begin Superman 1978 theme (figured I'd throw it in)

Suddenly all eyes of the city were on a fast moving blue blur which was soon distinguished out to be a woman a blonde w/pink highlights too and she was flying like some free bird. "Wow look at that over there!" A girl shouted out.

Another guy shouted out. "A chick is flying wow!"

Now the big question was just who was this strange flying lady? How can she fly? Who is she and where'd she come from? Can she save the populace in time?

-to be continued

Well folks here we are Super Woman's introduction finally… expect more thrills and spills in chapter 5 her "showcase" chapter showing just how strong she really is. Also just explain things I'm putting in many of Superman's foes like Toyman (got something nasty planned out for him), Parasite, Livewire, Bizarro (now called Bizarra), Atomic Skull, Brainiac, Darksied, Kalibak, Metallo, Solomon Grundy, and some others. Lex Luthor won't be appearing since Kurama essentially fills in that character niche, I might put Doomsday in somehow but for now I'm kicking stuff around. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	5. It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a Woman?

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 5

Well folks it is now chapter 5 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Anyways review this chapter and let me know if you want more of this because I've got four more chaps ready to be written out. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Superwoman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Yes folks Jimmy Olsen, Perry White will show up plus Kanae and Yuka (no flames for it).

-begin New Divide by Linkin Park

-chapter 5 - It's a bird, it's a plane, it's a Woman?

"Hey mommy look it's a bird!" A little two year boy pointed out up high into the sky.

His mother dressed in an olive sundress looked up to see what he saw and gaped in shock. "No Junko it's no bird it's a plane!"

"Hey it's a woman!" Said a round figured man with a mustache. Now more folks looked up at what they all thought must be crazy.

"Make that some kind of super hero type woman look at her go!" Said a schoolgirl onlooker clad in her sailor type uniform.

For soaring through the tall city buildings was a person was a woman dressed a deep blue suit, a red pleated skirt with a yellow tilted belt as well as blue leggings and red boots. There was a red stylized "S" emblem on her chest in red with yellow bordering fluttered madly from the flight speed. Red wrist guards were also worn while on her back was a large red cape and on the back was the "S" symbol but entirely in yellow. Her bright long blonde hair had various pink highlights in the bangs while her eyes were a deep violet.

The costumed woman swopped at the falling I-beams grabbing one, then another, and another, then all of them with ease like they were light as feathers. "Shit she's got super strength too not just speed!" Said a guy in shades nearby a hydrant.

Slowly descending to the ground she set the beams down quite gently too like it wasn't even straining her at all. "That takes care of that. Uh oh more trouble of the heavy variety look out folks it'll get rough."

Though the beams were caught the bits and pieces of concrete and glass were still falling and the weirdest thing happened from out of the woman's violet eyes came deep red heat beams. The beams hit every bit of falling debris turning it all into harmless dust bits. "There problem solved people the debris is now harmless." The woman stated proudly as the crowd looked on in awe of their hero's effort at saving them.

The little boy asked just who the woman was. "Uh lady who are you?"

His mother picked him up and asked the same question. "Yes you saved all our lives who are you young lady?"

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm Superwoman I stand for truth, justice and freedom of Yokohama." The blonde woman proclaimed to everyone.

The guy with black hair and shades called out to the resident superhero. "Superwoman I like it!" Then the guy and the crowd remembered the train rails they were damaged from the falling beams. "Shit! The train tracks go get it Superwoman save that train!"

Superwoman cracked her knuckles and took off. "Right."

Flying alongside the train the super powered woman and saw the varied passengers who looked in shock and awe at seeing their blue suited savior who sped up to the front of the train and attempt to stop it by sheer brute force. The conductor took a look at the whole sight in pure awe at seeing this basic looking blonde woman actually trying to stop the train. The force of the sudden stop sent sparks flying from the wheels as the front caved in slightly.

But the mighty machine would not be stopped as it suddenly sped up pushing Superwoman along with itself and the heat of her trying to halt the train caused the tracks below her to melt making the heroine fall from the rails as the runaway loco kept going on toward the damaged rail. "Dammit!" Super Woman cursed out at seeing she'd need to be more than just strong in body on this incident.

She flew at full speed and once more got ahead of the lead section and caught the lead car as it fell to the streets as the two siblings saw they weren't going to die. "Uh sir don't worry I've got ya." The blonde hero said to the passengers in awe of this sight.

"You've got us so who's got you!" Kohta spouted off at seeing this blonde woman flying and carrying the train down to the streets.

Soon the authorities came along and checked to see what happened here. They found that this blonde woman in the red cape had saved them all so not one person was hurt hell no one even got a single cut.

"Well thanks uh miss what is your name?" Kohta asked the blonde powered woman. His sister and cousin wanted to know too.

Kanae looked the heroine over a bit. "Yeah it would be nice to know who saved our skins."

"Who am I? Who am I? I'm new in town you all can call me Superwoman "The Woman of Steel" or just Su if you want to. Anyways be careful folks I'm off now got people to keep an eye on." The very well toned blonde explained to the crowd and prepared to fly away until Kohta stopped her.

"Hey wait just a minute that speed, the flight power it can't be... its you the speeding dust cloud from when I was on the train those years ago. Yuka, Kanae this lady was the thing we all saw on that train years ago." Kohta said to the two female relatives of his while Kanae just gaped at Super Woman in awe while Yuka shot a look at Kohta then Superwoman then back again at Superwoman then back to her cousin again.

"So I got an eye exam for nothing then! What a jip!" Kanae spat out very pissed off at the moment.

"So I wasn't crazy then it was you then hmm? We owe you our lives then thanks I guess." Yuka uttered out.

"It's what I'm here for people." Superwoman said floating up a bit. "Uh let's see up, up, up, and away eh that's crap I'll just fly away."

The citizens saw as their hero then flew off into the sky then vanished.

-over the sea

Super Woman was flying around all merry when she heard screams of terror and death hollers from what seemed to be an island research building far from the coast. "Time to go to work I guess."

-facility

Meanwhile in the facility a man in a black business suit in a finely furbished office was finishing up a cup of coffee when suddenly the alarms went off and a message came on the inter comm. "Mr. Kurama sir! Come quick its Beast he's escaped!" Shouted the guard from the comm. system as the suited man named Kurama jumped off his chair and down the hall.

"What again! Can't you fools keep him contained huh?" The suit spat out as he leapt up and ran off to the cause of Beast's latest blood trailed tantrum.

Kurama saw the Beast character was dressed in torn white ragged simple clothing his blood red eyes and spiky yet heavily combed over pink hair showed he was poised off bad right now. Most odd about him was the set of cat ear-like horns atop his head. "Kurama you're the man who's made my life a living hell tonight somebody dies and I'll enjoy your suffering from it!" Beast said making an evil sneer at the suited man.

However a certain girl came running along running through the hallway it was young Miss Kitaragi with the suit's coffee.

"Mr. Kurama sir here's yer coffee (trips/drops coffee) Dammit! My foot... (sees PO'd pink haired guy) Uh-oh trouble." Miss Akagi said gulping while staring up at Beast's well built body. The guy didn't look very happy to see her at all. (now who is this girl supposed to be hmm?)

"Beast don't even try it if you just don't do it I warn you." Kurama warned Beast who simply sneered at the girl as his next invisible vectors emerged.

"Bye-bye sissy brat say hello to hell for the brat Kurama!" Beast yelled out as he threw the transparent arm and tried to rip the girl's head off only to hear a high swishing suddenly appear in front of the girl. In front of her was a woman dressed a deep blue suit, a red pleated skirt with a yellow tilted belt as well as blue leggings and red boots. There was a red cape and stylized "S" emblem on her chest in red with yellow bordering. Red wrist guards were also worn while on her back was a large red cape and on the back was the "S" symbol but entirely in yellow. Her bright blonde hair had various pink highlights in the bangs her deep violet eyes showed whoever she was she meant business.

"Now I'm sure there's a way for all of you in here to play nice isn't there?" She said simply to Beast.

"Oh you made a huge mistake bitch whoever the hell ya are yer dead!" Beast snarled as he launched his vectors and tried to tear the woman to bits. Kurama looked on and cringed as this silly dressed woman was going to be ripped to bits but oddly the intangable vectors were tugging with all their might but couldn't yank off her head, right arm or left arm. The woman looked at Beast with a sly smirk.

Frustrated Beast instead threw the woman up into the ceiling so hard that her head was stuck in the section. "Beat that bitch now where was I ah yes (hears the ceiling break into bits) Huh what the hell!"

The strange blue suited woman had just pushed herself out from the ceiling and landed onto the floor again with a big thud. "Ouch! That's not friendly I don't even know your name yet buddy boy."

"Grrrrr! Its Beast stupid lady get outta my way so I can kill him!" Beast snarled out to the silly dressed woman.

"I can't let you do that Beast as the resident hero of Yokohama I forbid it so sad." The woman said simply and Beast broke into a charge rearing to take this upstart witch out by dismemberment only the lady dodged the vector throw and swiftly hovered backward to the gunmen who stared on in shock. This woman had taken not one, not two but several vector hits and attacks without any injury at all. How did she do it?

"Now do you get how powerful I am hmm? I'm invulnerable and too fast for you to fight give up now and surrender peacefully to the workers or I have to get rough?" The woman said glaring Beast down.

"I'll RIP YA APART BITCH!" He roared out and ran at the costumed woman only the lady dodged yet again but also swung a hard yet near bullet fast punch right at Beast's right jaw side and launching him across the hall all the way to the far doorway and impacting the wall hard!

Beast slid down it and rubbed his jaw he'd never been manhandled like this or actually woman handled. He gritted his sharpened canines and sent out another vector assault at the powerful woman.

"Here eat heat!" The strange woman said much to the workers shock were deep red heat beams came from her eyes. The beams impacted the vectors and it seemed the two were locked until the lady gave a bit more power into them knocking the pink haired guy backward once again into the wall but harder this time knocking him out. "Well that takes care of that mean bruiser wasn't he miss?"

The honey blonde Miss Akagi didn't know what to think of her blonde savior who helped her up as the Kurama man ran to the two. "Who are you how did you get in here without an ID? How do you have those powers!" The suit spat at the blonde.

The woman took a long look at Kurama and spoke. "Y'know most people I've seen are thankful I've saved their lives so this is a new one for me. I'm Superwoman the woman of steel at your service and to Yokohama's service. You don't look happy."

"I don't know where you came from but out, out, out, out of here you go!" He spouted off at her. "How dare you trespass on my facility!"

"Trespass I just saved all of your lives fine I'll go and see myself out ya sourpuss hope ya choke on a doughnut later." Super Woman spat at the man who glared as she flew out at high speed.

-soon

Soon back at the Daily Planet there was a big buzz on this new flying heroine dubbed "Superwoman" and the public wanted to know who she was, where she came from, whether she was an alien, a demon, or something else entirely. And Lucy wondered just what the hell was going on. "Uh Mr. White what's going on?" The blonde said confused at seeing the man so worked up plus Kohta was in there too.

Her boss gave a quizzical look like "The hell's wrong with you huh?". "I want you to find out you can on this Superwoman." He told her gruffly.

"Who's Superwoman I was in the bathroom I missed it I guess not enough bran in my diet oh my stomach hurts still." Lucy faked out her pains to her boss.

"Ahh never mind that one I'll pass on it but the two of you are to get any and all info in her and deliver it to me first thing tomorrow morning." The man said to the two journalists as he went to his office closet.

"Ah that's nice I can get to know you better then Luce." Kohta said to the blonde.

Lucy seemed in thought over the issue before talking again. "Ok but no touchy on me ok I want five feet of personal space got it bucko?"

Kohta gave a thumbs up to her in response. Lucy grinned a bit at how her life was going along now maybe her mother was right about the heroine and savior thing. She was an instant celebrity to the city.

-to be continued

Here it is chapter 5 our she hero's first test of her powers and her encounters with Kohta, Mr. White, Yuka, and Kanae. Plus her first exposure to Kurama and the facility. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it and the first Superman villain I'll be using is Toyman plus that same chapter will introduce little Mayu. By the way be sure to read my other stories entitled: "EctoVectors (updated)", "NeoN Genesis Nightwarriors", "Horns of a Spider (updated)", "Cybertronian Invasion (updated)", "Yokohama Night Monsters", "Vectors and Vector Sigma", Power Ranger Dimension Legends", and "Maverick Hunter KLN". Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	6. Terror of the Toyman

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 6

Well folks it is now chapter 6 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Well here we meet our first supervillain Toyman alias Winslow Percival Schott. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Super Woman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. This chapter folks also introduces young Mayu into the story fold then next up is Nana in chapter 7 then more stuff like Parasite and Livewire plus Bizarra.

-chapter 6 – Terror of the Toyman

- Yokohama Middle School

Meanwhile across the town at Yokohama Middle School in class A4 the school day was in Civics Class which the class found to be a surprisingly interesting course. It was the last class of the day before the weekend. Among the class's students was a short petite bodied brown eyed brunette haired girl spoke to her 2 friends at the lockers. The 3 wore the school sailor style uniform consisting of a black top w/a white and small red ribbon, a basic looking black skirt and shiny brown penny loafer shoes. The 3 were discussing their weekend plans. The tallest girl standing a few inches over the other 2 had glasses, honey blonde hair, freckles w/a set of green eyes. The other girl had short cut jet black hair w/a tomboy look to her. On her chin was a small band-aid. Her hazel-brown eyes looked over her companion a bit.

Their teacher Mr. Loomis was an older man w/grey hair bushy hair and wore a navy blue business suit minus the necktie. "Now class tell me who has been on the criminal news lately if you've been paying attention that is." The short haired brunette raised her hand up. "Yes miss Mayu."

The Mayu girl went on to explain who her teacher spoke of. "It's simple Mr. Loomis the Toyman alias Winslow Percival Schott a serious master criminal. He escaped custody a week ago."

"Anyone who fiddles around w/toy gimmicks to steal and rob is a total nutcase if ya ask me." The glasses wearing girl named Hakafu said adding her 2 cents.

"He must be a nut probably went to crime 'cuz mommy dearest didn't love him enough." The tomboyish Sawa piped up being a wiseass.

"All you ladies please calm down Toyman fortunately wasn't anywhere near this area much less Sakura Street and Cardon Avenue. Remember no homework at least written do a video tape of somebody in your life whose life is vastly different from yours." The man instructed the class.

Then the bell rang… school was out for the week as the trio of friends walked along the hallways to their very nearby set of 3 lockers. "So Mayu ya coming to the weekend beach bash huh?"

"Sorry gotta meet my mom's new boyfriend I can't (takes out backpack) later you two bye have fun." Mayu said as she ran off bound for home only sadly unbeknownst to her tragedy would strike upon the young schoolgirl's life.

-later upon reaching 217 Sakura Street

But when the girl arrived home she saw her door was blown off the hinges and lying in the street while a small squadron of jet toys flew and buzzed around the insides of her house like bees. Gulping the child timidly tip-toed into the building and saw her mother and her new boyfriend lying on the floor blacked out. The young schoolgirl ran to them both to wake up. "Mom wake up please! Wake up now! We gotta get the cops called wake up!" The brunette said shaking the woman to get up but nothing happened until she heard an evil sounding laugh from the kitchen.

At least 4 robots resembling British armed guards moved out of the way revealing a very evil looking man. His messy and disheveled black hair was atop his head, he had workman's goggles on, his teeth were uneven and he also had an overbite too. His black saggy black overalls were worn over a white t-shirt covered in oil and grease stains. His hands were covered by thick tan work gloves. He wore tan clunky shoes as a last piece to his outfit. Mayu had heard of this guy on the news and from school… it was but couldn't be. "You're… you're… you're T-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-yyyy…"

"TOYMAN! AHAHAHAHAHA! Hey there cutie pie wanna play with my toys? No? Good I ain't in a mood to share! Oh those 2 don't bother waking them deadbeats up my jets have already pumped 'em up with so much tranquilizers the stuff will kill a bull elephant they're gone missy! They're dead as doornails. Now school's out and playtime begins c'mon kiddo let's play "Hide and go Die!" Toyman yelled out like a madman to the terrified school kid who ran out of the house as fast as her feet could carry her.

Upon getting to the streets she tripped over a loose piece of asphalt and flat onto her face she went. "Ouchie… oh no." Mayu stared down the army of toy jet fighter s and robot guards as the madman sneered at her futile and failed escape.

"It's not very nice to run away from a grownup missy I'll teach you a lesson then to behave!" Toyman said to the terrified child.

"HEEEELLLLLLLLLLP!" Mayu screamed into the air knowing she would die at this very moment.

-20 blocks away

Approximately 20 blocks away Lucy Kent was walking to a potential story… she was going to interview the parents of Winslow Percival Schott alias "Toyman" who'd escaped from custody at least a week ago. When suddenly she heard a scream and from the pitch a very young child too aged around 9 to 12 years old coming from 20 blocks away. Running behind a large garbage bin the bespectacled woman hastily unbuttoned her plaid pink blouse and her khakis pants revealing her Super Suit uniform her mother made. Lucy now clad as Super Woman short into the sky toward the scene of the screaming.

-meanwhile back on Sakura Street

Mayu's screaming had attracted the concern of the police who had managed to get the girl away from Toyman but the men and women of law enforcement were hard pressed to combat the powerful toy gimmicked weapons he used. "Let's upgrade kiddies. Power on!"

Speeding down the streets were 2 vehicles a small semi-like truck and bullet train while a sports car was driving at full speed and drove off the tall rooftops while the final vehicle was a futuristic cycle and the 4 vehicles drove straight at Toyman who whips out a wrist worn device and in a flash of light a armored exoskeleton was over his body. Large connection pegs appeared from the armor's shoulders as the car and cycle attached to the points and converted into arms while the dyad of the train and semi's front ends folded down as the back end's went up and became lower legs for Toyman's new armor suit. "Behold Kaiser Brave Armor! I built it myself based on some of this country's robot toys nice huh? Oh screw you all anyway ya wouldn't know genius if it bit ya all in yer fat rich asses!"

Moving with extreme speed the now armored up Toyman leap upon the hapless cops and grade school girl (is Mayu a 6th or 5th grader? I can't tell) and threw out a punch. The boys and girls in blue along with the kid closed their eyes awaiting death only none came as a blue blur appeared in front of them wearing a red colored cape. Mayu opened her eyes and laid her sight upon and was in shock at who was in front of her.

"Super Woman! Thank god yer here!" Said 1 officer glad to see her here to help.

"Pulverize that jackass! Get 'im!" Spat another cop who was a woman too.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Woman of Steel huh you don't look scary… C'mon take me!" The deranged toy maker shouted to the blonde heroine and threw a punch at her only Super Woman didn't move an inch. The jab got her right in the face but no reaction of pain was registering. "Gotcha! Huh…? No way!"

Supes then pried away the arm and snap… ripped off it was and thrown over her shoulder like junk. Enraged Toyman threw another with his battle armor's other arm only Super Woman caught that too then punched it again hard… hard enough she sent fissures erupting from the pavement and cracks racing through the car arm of Toyman's super armor until it crack and shattered into pieces. "NOOOO! MY ARMOR IT'S RUINED YOU BROKE IT MY COMPLETED ARMOR IT'S BROKEN!" Toyman screamed out as the rest of his armor suit fell to pieces.

The police cuff him and take him in but Super Woman stops them for minute and takes a hold of the madman obsessed with toy based crime tactics and zooms into the sky. "Toyman what did that little girl's family ever do to you huh why'd you kill them uh answer me!" Super Woman snarled to the crazed criminal who gave her a death glare.

Toyman looked down and saw he was a 500 feet above the ground and boy he was pissed. "I got nothin' to say to you I got rights woman so piss off and screw you to the moon! So you can just suck my... " Not wanting to hear such language and giving the crazed madman a look Super Woman slightly loosened her grip on the black haired criminal. "Hey what're ya doin' don't drop me I'll break like 20 year gold plastic!" Toyman wiggled around like a worm on a fishing hook.

Deciding to have some fun with bastard. "Oh silly me I must've been using my butter fingers I had a muffin earlier Toyman… gimme a reason not to drop you. Ooops my grip's giving out! Hooo!" The powered woman let go with her right hand then fast as a bullet snagged the maniac with her left.

"PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Toyman screamed out wanting down safe back on terra firma. Speeding downward the heroine floated down and handed over the toy user.

"Why what's the matter… afraid of heights there mister Toyman hmm? Here you all go lock him up and keep him there." The powered lady said handing over the maniac toy user.

"Super Woman uh um thanks we couldn't of caught him w/out yer help thanks." The female officer said congratulating the super heroine.

-begin Bury me Alive by We Are the Fallen

"It's what I do folks later an why I'm here…" Super Woman said soaring high into the air and out of sight.

"I'm sure we can find a foster home for you kiddo. Somebody will take you in I'm sure of it." The police woman said trying to comfort the child who witnessed the crooks handiwork first hand whose eyes were tearing up.

"That'll take forever I want my mom…WAHHHAHAHAH!" Mayu started bawling devastated her mother and potential father were now dead and she was alone with no one when suddenly somebody came running up the sidewalk carrying a video cam, pencil and paper tablet.

"Wait! Wait! I gotta get the story folks some info for the Daily Planet!" It was Lucy Kent again wanting the scoop on the now over event but as she neared a sideways alley she heard a small sound of yapping... it was a small tan colored dog. The young pup yapped at the reporter who had a burger in her other hand. The small lad looked like a stray as he seemed hungry. "Here little fella you need the fatty food more than I do. No collar hmm I \know what to do with you young man come along come."

"Ruff!" He said following after the woman to the scene. Upon arriving at the old battle scene she approached the officers and went about getting the scoop.

-soon

After getting the info she needed Lucy went to the girl knowing it was her who screamed owing to her super hearing. "Hey kiddo um how's it going?"

"Crappy… I've no one left." Mayu said back to her as the pup went to her and started tongue torturing her. "Ah stop it ah stop puppy stop it!" She cried out getting licked to all over as the dog seemed to like her.

"I think ya just did… he followed me after I gave him the half of my burger oh it just would've gone through my lips and straight to my hips anyways. Y'know I never knew my real parents I was found by an orphanage then the people I consider my "real" parents the Kent's. They took me in when nobody else would. I was raised on the Chibi Fields area. So I kinda know what you feel like now. I know a place you can go to. Come on follow kiddo." The reporter explained.

Getting up from the curb the 3 then hailed a cab to the Maple Inn… to meet up with friends of the country bumpkin reporter girl.

-later

The trio had arrived at the Inn and the trio of Kohta, Yuka, and Kanae were a bit surprised to see the fellow reporter there and she wasn't alone… there was a young grade school girl and a tan puppy with her too. Lucy explained what happened to her. "I was wondering could she stay here with the 3 of you I swear she won't be a bother."

Yuka looked at both of her cousins unsure of what to say or think on the matter but Kohta spoke up first. "Look sis it'll nice to hear the pitter patter of little feet again in the house besides it'll be like having another sister around."

"You'll let me stay here… oh thank you Kohta!" Mayu said lunging upon the college boy hugging him tightly in pure joy at again having a home and family for herself.

The boy looked upon his two miffed looking relatives but just smiled about it. "Like I said like a little sister."

"Well I best be going now have a report to give to Mr. White since I got my scoop." Lucy said to the group while going about leaving them group and go back into town.

Kohta didn't want to see his fellow reporter go and especially after the kind bit of compassion she showed to Mayu an hour ago. "Hey uh Lucy wait I was wondering we have a few spare rooms here there's plenty of room if you want to stay. Besides we can collaborate on stories and information we're a team after all right?"

"Hmm why not it'll better if I have more room anyways." Lucy confessed to the group as she followed them all inside the building which she would call home.

-to be continued

Well this chapter is done finally Lucy helps out somebody else in need of her powers. This chapter also introduced the 1st Super Man villain… Toyman and introduces young Mayu into the fold and gives me another excuse to kill off her family something I'll never be getting tired of frankly the SOB's deserve frankly after the stunts they pulled on her. Ok next chap Lucy faces Nana once again in Diclonius combat this time however it won't be a blood bath. Using her teachings and morals from Martha Kent you readers won't be seeing any dismemberment so sorry. Until then goodbye, goodnight and good luck this has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" signing off now later.


	7. Maximum voltage! Part 1

1Diclonius Goddess of Steel 7

Well folks it is now chapter 7 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Sorry for the delayed updates I've had a rash of computer trouble lately but here we're introduced to Jimmy Olsen and yet another supervillain... Livewire AKA Leslie Willis the shockjock (yes she's official look on the Wikipedia for proof). Part 1 is the origin and the second half is the battle. Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Superwoman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Also chapters will flow into arcs... this arc is "Origins" and lasts til chapter 15. Next arc is "Rogues" not sure about its listings yet.

-chapter 7 - Maximum voltage! - Part 1

-begin We Live for Love by Pat Benatar (I like so there/it sets a mood/don't like too bad)

It was during a class at the Yokohama college a very special discussion was taking place... Kohta, a few of his classmates, his cousin Yuka and their professor Mr. Gozaboro. The topic of the day was Superwoman and just about everything relating to her. The first topic was her capacity to lift several hundred tons with ease. No mere mortal could do such a thing. Their professor voiced his view of the subject. "I wonder where she gets her powers from genetic engineering has only so many limits. Enhanced strength at this scale is unheard of." The man explained.

"I wanna know how she flies... she ain't wearing an anti-gravity belt or something. Better question prof where'd she come from? I bet she's an alien." Another male student suggested.

"An alien that looks just like a human? That's even crazier." Yuka scoffed.

"Well at least Superwoman's a benefit to humanity she could just enslave us but no she doesn't she treats us like her equal. That's noble isn't it?" Kohta mentioned bringing up a very good point.

If Superwoman was evil she'd likely not hide it very long... when suddenly speak of the devil she appeared out the class window. "Somebody mention me?"

There she was in her frankly regal looking glory... the slightly breezy weather fluttered her blonde locks around a bit. "If you ant answers I can as best I can... even I don't know where my powers originated from. They just appeared suddenly when I was under stress as a little girl."

A red shirt wearing student asked the next question. "What kinds of stress?"

Hovering in flight the college kids saw a tear drip from her left eye. It seemed she wasn't as tough as she image put on. She had emotional problems too apparently... though what they were she didn't feel safe to say just yet. "That's... personal very personal. As for how strong I am... I can lift well over 1,000,000 tons. I can fly at speeds of Mach 10 in the atmosphere plus in space with no problems. I'm invulnerable to nearly all weapons which have no discernable effect on me. I can be shot by a giant bazooka and emerge unharmed trust me an idiot tried just that a few days ago. I also have superhuman stamina which means maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. How long the period I've never tested it. Plus I've got super hearing, sight, smell, and speed. So one of you needs your shower tonight its bad plus woman tend to have sharper noses anyway. I have an freeze breath which chills air in my lungs to super cold temperatures. And of course my x-ray and heat vision. I can see right through walls plus clothes."

This seemed to strike a bit of intrigue with Yuka. She'd hate saying it but she had to test it. "I hate to do this but what color of panties am I wearing?" Her classmates then gave her a very shocked look... such a request was out of her character. "Don't judge me I wanna test this."

The same fact wasn't lost on the hovering blonde either. Her violet eyes blinked as if stunned by the request. "Yer joking young lady aren't you even I have standards. I don't check out guy's butts with my x-ray vision just to get my jollies. Y'know it's very bad to play pranks especially on me... unless yer serious. Fine then... pink."

"Do you like pink?" The professor asked timidly.

"I like pink. My hair is well... these pink streaks aren't dyed they're my real color as crazy as it seems." Superwoman replied when she stole a glance at the clock on the wall then partly panicked. "Shit! Look at the time I'd best be going... later boy." The blonde hero said winking and blowing a small kiss at him which made him go beet red followed by hoots and hollerings by his buddies and rants by his cousin as Superwoman flew away.

Once the Woman of Steel was gone from view Kohta checked his watch... He was late too. "Shit! I'm late Professor I have to get to the Daily Planet on the double my boss wants me for something." He said getting up and speeding out the door.

-later

As the super powered woman flew on a basic patrol she so had to do she heard a ruckus near Mayu's middle school... from what she saw it was a few of the 8th graders. There were four of them chasing a fifth boy until he was cornered at an outdoor bathroom. "Oh I do hate bullies well that and men smitten with loli complexes. I'd better go help the kid."

The corned kid backed up into the building wall and hopelessly afraid for his life. "Look I can't help it... I'm not the bad guy here Shun. Who got the winning basket?"

"Gay freaks like you need shot... men pride themselves on having dirty minds but when you think of other men that's crossing the line! I hope yer medical bills are paid up Talki." The Shun kid growled as he shoved Talki into the wall.

Superwoman hovered behind the small number of aggressor boys and tapped them on the shoulders. "Ahem... maybe you should leave him alone if he's gay let him be... you've no right to attack him. If there's one thing in the world I hate its bullies."

The brats did a double take on the hovering woman... they'd heard reports about her on the news but seeing her in person they were frankly shocked at how young she seemed. At the youngest Superwoman looked like a high school junior and the other end of the spectrum she seemed like a college freshman. They frankly did not expect her to look so young... most other heros were older than her in their 30's or late 20's.

One of Shun's buddies sassed off to her. "We're teaching this perverted freak a lesson."

"Really they teach little boys that? Beating people because they're different." Supes huffed as she settled onto the ground. "Get out of here if needed call the cops on these assholes."

One of Shun's goons kicked Superwoman right in her groin but no effect came of it except for her slightly miffed expression. "You realize I got nothing there to kick right?" Supes casually mentioned to a frankly stunned Shun and crew.

"Shit... now ya got her mad!" Yelled out another of Shun's goons so he just punched her right in her left jaw side. But oddly she felt nothing in fact she didn't even flinch.

Hovering up a bit the now frankly bored superhero just glared at the punk ass bullies. "Hmm so I guess you're a real man when you're hitting a woman huh?"

By this time the likes of a teacher and Talki arrived the bully goon squad but luckily it was curtains for them... after hearing the sides of not only Talki's side but Superwoman too. At the so-called "Blue Girl Scout's" suggestion criminal charges be filed and the bullies be suspended for several weeks. After being half tackle half bear hugged by a thankful Talki.

"Sorry I gotta leave... be safe Talki." Despite urges for her to stay around she had to go... important issues needed done.

-sky

As Superwoman flew along the skies she knew she was late... she as her persona called Lucy Kent had to meet with Kohta at the Daily Planet to meet some new young intern slash assistant. Speeding into a very hidden away alcove she slipped out of her blue uniform and into her reporting clothes. Spinning she grabbed her outfit and finally stopped as she put on her outfit's final piece... her fake glasses.

Exiting the room she looked around for her partner in reporting but saw no one then turning around and WHAM! She ran right into Kohta as the pair had again whacked their heads together inciting a string of curses, moans and groans.

"Damn... that hurts!" A pained Kohta ranted rubbing his head as he and Lucy got back on their feet.

"We've got to stop doing this... bumping into each other." A pained Lucy muttered as she rubbed her sore forehead. "Let's just go see Mr. White and meet our intern."

Grunting a bit the pair went to Mr. White's office... with him obviously reading a bit of paperwork while an American looking kid with bushy red hair, blue eyes and a green jacket plus jeans. "Kohta Lucy this is James Olsen... he's the assistant I hired a few weeks ago."

"Hey there good to meet both of you. I heard a lot about you both. But seriously just call me Jimmy." Jimmy said promptly shaking both their hands apparently quite pleased to see them.

Mouthing out his side Kohta made a quick vocal note of his age. "Not much older than my sister."

"Listen kid... we are the best reporters in this building you follow us. Got me mister?" Lucy sternly said grilling him a bit.

Of course Jimmy wasn't going to bend over backwards and take Lucy's guff in fact he talked back. "Kid? Both of you ain't much older than I am... so how am I a kid huh?"

Pushing up her glasses a bit Lucy turned about face and uttered out a final remark. "Whatever kid I want those forms on my desk mailed and Xeroxed I on the other hand have a story to type up... the political usage of toilet paper so I'd best get busy."

Jim gave a look to Kohta which meant "Do I really?" and he let out a sigh which meant he'd better do it. Long story short Kohta went fetching a few extra packs of paper... as Lucy typed her rather boring report.

Turning on the radio and to everyone's misfortune the program on was "Lightning DJ" a very horrible show hosted by the worst female shockjocks in the entire city... Leslie Willis. Frankly she for lack of better words she was a bitch. And a hateful bitch at that. No one in the city was immune to her crude insults... not even Superwoman.

Plus adding more insult to mental injury was the current subject; Superwoman herself. Leslie went on her usual warpath. "And I tell ya another thing just what the hell is Superwoman's angle? What is she some kind of alien embassador for effing peace? Yeah right she and those other lame-ass heroes can screw themselves!"And Leslie kept up on her tirade.

The likes of the Planet's office workers were in shock at the types of slander the DJ spouted off so Jimmy just turned it off. "Oh god turn it off! I will not sit here and listen to that bitchy windbag! If I had a paddle I'd give her what for up the ass."

"Amen to that one!" Lucy hooted in agreement.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile at the island a frankly miffed Kurama who sat back in his chair relaxing... the radio was on and he was listening to the "Lightning DJ" where Leslie was throwing out insults relating to Superwoman. "I tell you all another thing about Superbitch if she's so tough why's she got a secret identity for huh? Cuz she's a yellow back super chicken... yeah Toyman's tough but all ya gotta do is kick him in the nads! Bet superbitch never thought of that!"

"I like this woman she makes sense." Kurama mentioned relaxing more.

However at that moment his secretary came in delivering his daily coffee. After her bizarre experience with Beast she was sworn to secrecy about the research done there. The research was curing the bizarre aggressiveness of the mentally ill contained there... Kitaragi doubted the logic but she trusted Mr. Kurama's judgement but unlike him she saw Superwoman as a symbol of hope for the town or possibly a savior something Kurama fiercely rejected any notion of it.

Setting the hot beverage on his desk she nervously let her boss onto what was on her mind. Why was he so hostile to the blonde caped woman? What'd she ever do to him to make him so angry?

"Here's your coffee again sir. Um if I may ask why are you listening to that snobby woman? Her rants aren't true Superwoman saved my life."

"I pay you to get me my coffee not to think... now leave me it's just betting good now." Kurama giddily said shooing the girl away out the door and kept up his attention to the radio.

"Here's something else if Superwoman had any brains in her head she'd hear crime before it even started oh well guess the blonde has a shitload of off days." Leslie ranted on even more.

"Hmm... I love this shit hmm?" He mentioned to no one when his door opened up showing the two Kakuzawa's who were the director as well as professor of the building. "Oh Director professor come on in and sit enjoy the radio host... "

The director AKA Kakuzawa Jr. Looked over the wall behind Kurama's it was full of news clipping of the newly emerged superhero. "Hmm... her abilities don't point towards the Diclonii."

"Trust me you two she's some kind of connection to them I am sure of it!" Kurama yelled making them both shrink back.

"Chief you're obsessed with that woman... so far you've found no evidence of her Diclonism. You paranoia is a waste of our fundings and budget." Kakuzawa Sr. retorted back now in a grumpy mood.

"Plus why the hell are guys going gaga over her for? I bet if she'd heat vision yer dicks off if ya didn't get her off right! Secondly what's with her boobs? No way in hell a Japanese chick has a rack that huge so she must've gotten implants put it so the boys would have something to stare at when yer talking to her! Anyways my time is up in a few days there's gonna be a rock 'n roll concert in the park see ya bitches sayonara!" Leslie yelled out wrapping up her show while the two Kakuzawa's simply grumbled and left his office.

"I love that woman so fiery." Kurama noted.

-later

As the day wound down the pair of Miss Kent and Kohta exited the Daily Planet but as they walked by a nearby alley some hooded thug held them up at gun point. "Ok gimme yer money you two!"

"No way! Over my dead body Lucy stay back!" Kohta retorted shoving Lucy behind him.

"Just give him the money Kohta just give it... " An obviously falsely terrified Lucy said putting on a teary eyed frightened look. "Here take it... " Lucy gave him the few Yen she had left but he shot off a round at her.

Though using her super speed she had the projectile just pierce her blouse's shoulder section as the goon sped off out of there while the college boy ran to her side taking tender hold of her.

"Lucy!" He yelled picking her up. "Lucy please... are you alright?"

"No... I'm fine see... it just got my blouse's shoulder see." She pointed to the now hole filled blouse.

With teary eyes the blue eyed youth he hugged her very tightly glad she was ok. "Good god... you worried me... let's get home." Kohta couldn't see Lucy going beet red in blush.

-Inn

By the time the two reporters had returned from work Kohta was still going on over their recent mugging. "Lucy we were mugged shouldn't you be angry or terrified by this point!"

The varied housemates gave the duo a very worried look which Lucy also took mental note of their increased heart rate they had gotten worried for them both. "Kohta all of you stop worrying I'm fine. In fact finer than a frog hair."

Just as Mayu was going to help start dinner up Lucy jumped in to stop her. "Um no offense Mayu but let me make dinner tonight but you're welcome to help me. We'll make my mom's special homemade stew. Do we have carrots and potatoes Yuka?"

Yuka nodded as she fetched the needed ingredients but timidly asked a question. "Um you don't mind if I help do you?"

"Sure more the merrier." Lucy said looking through the drawers for beef broth stock.

-a few days later

A few short days later it was time for the concert Leslie had planned... it also turned out she was the host of it. Also of concern if you thought it was a concern was her hosting it... that being done was a sure sign of the apocalypse. However the main concern was the incoming storm clouds which grew darker and darker as thunder rumbled in the far distance. "Are you bitches ready to rock!"

Supes flew over the event and nearly vomited at seeing Leslie's outfit... it was really tacky. Leslie wore a baby blue t-shirt tied up like a makeshift bra and showing off a great deal of her cleavage too. Short and skimpy cut off jean short showed off her long trim legs. Oversized black socks overflowed over her multi buckled black gothic boots. Her black hair was short only going to her neck plus her simple glasses made her look like a nerd gone goth. Knowing trouble was potentially brewing in the skies. The supersized speakers fed via their large cables presented a serious electrical hazard.

Hovering to the ground Supes frowned at just how stubborn the black haired DJ was being allowing a concert to go on with the storm coming. "Leslie you have to cancel this concert. There's a thunderstorm coming in."

Flipping her the bird the DJ ranted back at her. "Up yours Superbitch! Go fly around the moon a few times!"

"Leslie don't make me pull the concert plug. I'm warning you this high voltage electronic equipment is in serious trouble if lightning hits it... basic rule of lightning it hits the tallest object like your mega sized speaker antennae." The blonde tried to explain but somehow Superwoman doubted Leslie would even listen to anything she said.

Getting right in front of the caped hero Leslie cracked her knuckles as if ready to punch her... she was definitely royally pissed at her. "Don't effing tell me what to do Superbitch if this town had half a brain cell they'd run yer bony ass outta town! Here a present!" The bitchy shockjock spat again flipping her the bird then used her other hand. "There use yer x-ray vision on that!"

"You're a hateful bitch Leslie pure and simple I will not stoop down to your level. I'll turn the other cheek instead. But I want this concert stopped immediately." Superwoman again yet calmly instructed the now seething DJ.

"Well stop this then!" The black haired bitchy woman snarled as she suckerpunched the blonde superhero but suddenly it started pouring down rain. The concert goers ran for dry shelter as by this point Leslie was boiling mad. Her jaw was stiff and clenched while her fists tightened up. She was pissed no bones about it.

Thanks to the city's so charitable superhero Leslie's concert was ruined... and the cause was right in front of her face. "You bitch now look what ya did... thanks to you I can't get income from the show! Hope yer happy!"

Walking back from the blonde lightning suddenly struck the metal support structure of the stage which was built entirely from metal. Heavy duty steel cable was used to hoist parts up top only the second Leslie stepped on one the lightning went from the metal to the cable then into her... giving her one hell of a shock.

"LESLIE!" Superwoman screamed speeding to her as some of the remaining guests gasped in shock and outright fear as the once high and mighty disc jockey was getting electrocuted to death... not if Superwoman had any say in it. Though she hated the DJ she couldn't forgive herself if Leslie died.

"DAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The DJ screamed as the lightning's current coursed through her body and not only severely burned her but some of her bones fractured and broke. Her hair turned pale ghostly blue as Supes yanked her electrified body away from the cable getting pretty shocked herself.

The sheer surge sent her flying headlong into a parked tour bus... squinting Superwoman collapsed to one knee and a her left hand as the paramedics arrived and took numerous statements from everyone... including herself. A nurse checked her vision which she frankly brushed away. "Look nurse I'm fine."

Getting up off the nearby chair Superwoman hovered readying to fly away but the nurse had a few more last words. "Even superheroes need medical attention sometimes but if you say so but you're leaving against medical advice that was hell of a shock you took."

"I'll keep that in mind now I have to go patrol I'm late." Supes said trying to gain a balance as she flew off into the sky.

-to be continued

Well ok I changed the plot instead of Nana you the readers witness the birth of Livewire. However Nana is rescheduled to appear in chapter 9 titled "Super VS Seven". This introduces Superman villain number 2. Also it explains at least to the public just how powerful of a character she is. Also of note is her defense of a bullied gay teenager... reflecting on her background Lucy was tormented and bullied a lot so it struck a childhood nerve. Since nobody stepped in to help her she should at least do the same for someone else. Ok next chap Lucy faces off with the rude and frankly very crude electric manipulating she-villain Livewire herself.

Well keep reading to find out. This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, EctoVectors, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	8. Maximum voltage! Part 2

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 8

Well folks it is now chapter 8 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Sorry for the delayed updates I've had the hassle of moving into my new place, getting internet access, and finally time to actually work. Prepare yourselves for part 2! Of course the pairing is Kohta and Lucy/Superwoman plus a minor pairing of Mayu/Nana. Now readers meet Livewire!

-chapter 8 - Maximum voltage! - Part 2

In the aftermath of the accident at Leslie's botched concert Superwoman was in a bit of a funk... she'd been careless and Leslie despite how much of the bitch she acted like didn't deserve to nearly be electrocuted to death. But since Superwoman and Lucy Kent were in fact the same person Lucy was also in a funk. It was something were Inn compatriots took notice of especially Kouta. "Hey Lucy you've been in a funk lately is something wrong?"

Lucy din't answer as she just poked at her scrambled eggs so Kanae spoke up next. "I bet is about that scrapped concert right?"

"So who gives a shit? Leslie's a total bitch she's not getting any of my sympathy she got her just deserts." Yuka muttered out which only set off the once dreary reporter.

"Hey Yuka back off I might hate the girl but I didn't want her dead!" She yelled to her housemate who shrunk back then immediately she regretted doing that. "Yuka I shouldn't have done that I shouldn't bit your head off like that... I'm heading into town and maybe get my thoughts collected a bit."

-begin Metal Icarus by Angra - later in the city

As Lucy walked through the city streets her mind soon entertained thoughts of maybe she wasn't emotionally ready to be a superhero like her mother said. If these were the consequences of just one mistake in a lapse of judgement then she hated to see more severe things in the future... but then a little voice popped into her blonde hair covered head. "But think Lucy-girl if you give up who'll protect the city? Who'll defend little kids like Mayu and that boy Talki? Who'll come to people like them if you quit? No one that's who it's what dad and mother would've wanted." Her conscience lectured but frankly it made perfectly good logical sense.

"My conscience is right I can't give into self-doubt no matter what happens I still have to protect this city from any threat no matter how great. Yokohama is my home now it's my duty to defend it." She told herself to keep her confidence up. If she quit who'd keep crime in check because since she started the crimerate was down a quite a bit. The blonde reporter decided she'd see how badly Leslie was injured from her near death experience.

Adjusting her makeshift glasses she headed to the nearby flower shop to get the witchy DJ some get well cards or two alongside some simple daffodils. With the florist's help she went about selecting the proper card. Lucy alias Superwoman didn't like the shockjock that much but she swallowed her pride and bought a card anyways for her to be nice.

Powerwalking straight to the hospital Miss Kent showed her ID card to the secretary working at the moment who explained Miss Willis was in the intensive care unit on the 15th floor. Thinking on her feet she made up the story the Daily Planet wanted an interview with her on her recovery following her untimely accident. Getting into the elevator she pushed the desired buttons as the device sent her up to the floor she wanted. She'd gotten so used to flying that the ways of the "normal folk" seemed so inefficient and slow.

Finally after what seemed to be an eternity the elevator reached the 15th floor she quickly heard using her keen sense of hearing she heard Leslie cursing up a storm from inside her room. "Oh the goddamning idiots gimme more effing morphine these burns frickin' hurt!"

Using her x-ray vision she saw through the wall at the hallway corner's and saw into Leslie's room. "Calm down Leslie struggling and moving only loosens your and opens up the wounds!" One of her three nurses said trying to settle her down.

How Leslie looked was a real shocker... almost enough to make the reporter gasp and almost puke. "Good God... " Lucy hissed outside of the staff and patient's range of hearing. The lightning did a real number on her. Swallowing and trying to hold her stomch back she saw that her bandaged skin was still a creepy ghostly white and her hair turned blue and spiky. Her fractured bones were set in heavy plaster casts and the bones were set with plates and screws.

Gathering up her courage she walked around the corner and into Leslie's doorframe... The shockjock despite being bandaged up like a near mummy had several wrappings which held her patches on her forehead, chin, and cheeks in place however her attention turned to the new visiter. "Who the effin' hell are you?"

"I'm Lucy Kent I'm from the Daily Planet I was hoping to do an interview with Miss Willis on how she's doing with her recovery." The blonde started off explaining.

"Miss Willis isn't fit for for interviews Miss Kent we'll have to ask you to leave... " The other nurse tried to say but was cut off by the patient.

"Screw that nurse I'm gonna talk and yer gonna like it! Ok whatcha wanna know missy?" Leslie said shutting up her nurses.

"Well for starters just what do you have against Superwoman why do ya hate so much?" The reporter asked sweetly holding back the bile that was readying to burst her stomach open. Leslie was a hateful bitch and Lucy was desperately trying to herself calm and not bite the woman's head off.

"It's an effing act! A cry for attention she's probably showing off how tough she because some school kids picked on her! That way she can say she's a bigshot!" The DJ commented in snooty and snotty toned voice... her words hit far closer to her own life's experiences than the bitchy DJ realised as she ranted.

Hoping to turn the conversation's tone a 180 or in lay terms Lucy tried to change the subject. "You don't really think that maybe she's... "

"I'm ain't finished! And further more the crap she pumps out of her mouth about sparing crook's lives. If I were her I'd lock up Toyman and use surgical torture on him until he dies! Ahhhh! Damnit that hurts!" Leslie raged out then cringed as her arm moved a bit sending a sense of intense pain throughout her collorbone area. "Y'know what gimme more morphine... "

Looking at the injured radio worker Lucy started having second thoughts in coming to see her, however her conscience decided its sympathies were wrongly placed. "Y'know what Leslie's just a bitch. Screw her and hope she drops dead."

"I agree." Her darker self said... it was a rare thing when both sides of a person's conscience agreed on something and this was one of them.

"Well Leslie I hope you get well soon... I'd best be going." Lusy said setting her flowers and card on her nightstand and was swiftly out the door.

Slipping around the corner Lucy shook her head in disbelief at just how selfish, egotistical, and arrogant Leslie was even when she was injured and the fact she took no responsibility for her crap judgement for the concert in the midst of a thunderstorm. "That woman's a menace... " Lucy griped well out of the nurses hearing.

Speaking of the nurses Leslie wanted them to leave so she could stew for awhile... and hoping to get her mind off her situation she flipped on her room's TV. But the news channel she tuned into only showed Superwoman's so-called "courageous" thinking on the botched concert in getting everyone to safety. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back Leslie was royally pissed off and snatching her alarm clock on her nightstand and about to throw it at the TV when the gizmo suddenly turned on. It wasn't even plugged into the wall, there weren't even batteries in it.

Numerous arcs of blue-white electrical energy were coursing around the thing... freaking the woman out as she dropped it like a flaming hot potato. "Holy mother of... What the shit is goin' on here! Waita minute... let's see." Focusing a bit Leslie shot off a thin stream of blue-white energy into the TV set shutting it off without the remote. "Holy shit that is kickass."

She discovered she could manipulate electrical energy which gave the DJ a devil of an idea. Sneering even more as well as focusing her mind Leslie was engulfed by a massive orb of high powered electrical energy and surged into the building's electric system and sped to the roof.

-rooftop

Exploding out of the rooftop air conditioners Leslie's injuries were instantly healed. But as Leslie stretched the wind picked up the backside of her gown sending a chill to her nude derriere. "Whoo! Drafty! Better change into something more befitting my bod."

Again focusing her newfound powers she manipulated the electrons in of the hospital gown she was wearing into a black leotard with a lightning bolt down the front. A dark blue jean jacket going to her ribs was worn too plus her hands bore white fingerless gloves. She also styled her hair a bit more with most of it spiked up and down her neck but a few bangs jutted out over her forehead. Using her powers she even formed a pair of wrapparound black shades. "Now this is bitchin' people! Lookin' good girl now let's see what I can really do!"

Meanwhile unbeknownst to Superwoman Leslie started a high surging rampage by hijacking the city's power grid and tuning the nearby electronics stores into blaring some of her fav music by changing the channels. The stock radios, celphones, and TVs all tuned to rock, metal and hard rock songs. The devices coursed with electricity shocking anyone out cold who touched them. A little boy only 4 hid behind his mother. "Mommy make the ghosts go away!"

Meanwhile Leslie poured more juice into the tunes blowing out the various devices speakers. Numerous powerful blowouts occured everywhere as the city's electronic's center spun into chaos. People scattered to find cover only everywhay they went anything electric went berzerk. Traffic lights were in chaos as the went through crazed cycling of the lights. Crosswalks went crazy while nearby ATM's blew up and billowed out thick smoke.

It was by now Superwoman heard the developing commotion and flew over to investigate... and was in shock since the cause was Leslie using some kind of crazy ass electric powers to override and overload just about every electronic device in the tech sector. "Great scot Leslie what happened to you... my god... " The hovering heroine gasped out in shock over the DJ's new look.

-begin Push It by Static-X (a song likely something Leslie would like ^_^!)

"M'name ain't Leslie no more it's Livewire missy don't forget it!" Livewire yelled out and sent a high powered electric burst at Supes chest sending her flying backward and crashing against a nearby office building then falling and crashing onto a parked car crushing it completely.

"Wow... that didn't go well. Looks to me she won't come quietly." Superwoman muttered out. Leslie alias her new identity Livewire was the new supervillainess on the block and it seemed she wanted revenge for ruining her life.

"C'mon Superbitch ya got loads more than that c'mon get me Superslut! Here a present from to you." Livewire spat then flashed off her boobs just to piss off the superheroine.

"Oh c'mon flashing me... Fine! I'll take you out Livewire one way or another!" Supes said gritting her teeth as she sped upward straight at Livewire who took to the air and unleashed a volley of electric orbs but Superwoman bobbed, weaved, and swerved out of their way.

However to matters only got worse as a thunderstorm was brewing and the high powered she-villain was loving it to pieces. Throwing her right arm up to the storm clouds a lightning bolt hit her this time however she just absorbed the energy. In short it supercharged her. "HERE BITCH DODGE YER WAY FROM THIS!" Livewire hollered out as she rocketed right at Supes then gave her a hard upper cut. The sheer force shattered glass windows and sent the blue suited hero flying and flying and more flying as she splashed down a few miles from shore.

-sometime later

Superwoman slowly awoke as she scanned the room around her... based on her observations it seemed to be a small self-relient house boat. Her senses showed she wasn't chained or anything sadistic in fact the small bed she was put on had her S insignia on it as did the red blanket. in fact the whole room was covered by her exploits from the news including her battle with Toyman. It seemed somebody was either a hopeless stalker or just a very misguided fan. Her ears told her somebody was here besides herself and jumped out of the bed only to see a 6 foot 3 inch grey haired man in a blue fisherman's garb. "Who the hell are you? Some stalker?"

"Nope. Name's Bibbo. Bibbo Bibbowski. I found youse on shore, ya must've washed up. You took one hell of a punch knocked you out cold. I found ya and kept anyone from messin' with ya." Bibbo explained and Supes mentally kicked herself her worrying about this guy. He seemed nice at least.

"Well thanks I'd better be going." Superwoman said sincerely thanking Bibbo for his care and help.

"Wait Su I might not be the brightest bulb but it seems to me Livewire might not like water. Gizmos and water don't be mixin' too good." Bibbo thought.

However an epiphany lit up in Supes blonde haired head. "You're right well not postively right but's still I can go on. If I get Livewire somewhere where there's of water maybe I can short her circuits. Again thanks Bibbo I've got business to do later."

Superwoman flew off back to the city and saw billows of smoke rising from industrial sector of the city which meant one thing Livewire was throwing a tantrum and sewing panic in the streets below. "Lucky for the city I can get there in a hurry."

Zooming at high speed Superwoman soon arrived in town and managed to stop Livewire from shocking a poor couple by unleashing her heat vision just in front of her. "Well Superbitch ya came back for another beating huh? Well here's more presents for ya!"

Livewire sent out a more powerful volley of electric blasts but again Supes swerved and dodged out of way so Livewire got serious and sent out a huge burst which impacted Supes and sent her crashing through a tall glass building making her dazed. But luckily she had a plan this time so she flew off just a few feet from the street level and decided to entice the she-villain to follow her. "Hey Livewire come go and kiss my super ass come y'know ya wanna fry it come get me!" Su said smacking it playfully.

"DARGH! Oh that does it I'll really kick yer ass now!" Livewire now enraged sent off a powerful stream of electric energy but it was met by Supes heat vision as the two flew along Superwoman using her superior speed smashed up the various hydrants and slammed her hands together.

The powerful shockwave sent the spewing water straight towards Livewire shorting her electrical body and causing her to drop like a stone and knocking the wind out of her as she tumble rolled across the road all scratched up. "Yer gonna pay for that Superbitch! Here!" Livewire snarled out sopping wet but no high powered blasts erupted from her hands. "The hell... "

"I shorted you out Livewire you should know electricity and water don't mix its basic physics missy. Here now I'll give you a present." Superwoman then gave an underpowered punch to Livewire's jaw but enough to knock her out.

Capping up the broken hydrants Superwoman then looked over the sorry form of the defeated former DJ... it was sad. Leslie could've had plastic surgery and lived like a normal life. Soon the police arrived ready to get statements. "Uh thanks again Su it was a real lifesaver. As a safety procedure we'll keep her in an electric proofed cell." An officer said glad for her help.

"You're my hero Superwoman." A little girl said as the superheroine just blushed.

"Oh c'mon it's not necessary I'm just doing what I'm here for." Supes said still blushing as she took off into the skies.

-to be continued

Well ok I changed the plot instead of Nana you the readers witness the birth of Livewire. However Nana is planned to appear in chapter  
9 titled "Super VS Seven". This story so far has introduced two Superman villains the next one planned is Mr. Mxyzptlk in chapter 10. Also it seems she's met another ally... Bibbo. But how will she deal with the likes of Nana? Find out by reading chapter 9 of the story.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, EctoVectors, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


	9. Super VS Seven

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 9

Well folks it is now chapter 9 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elvin Lied. Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Prepare yourselves as number 7 is sent to bring in the powerhouse Diclonius Superwoman. Will Nana succeed? Or will the hero's might be too much for her to handle?

-chapter 9 - Super VS Seven

-facility bowels

Deep in the hallways of the facility the black suited director Kurama was stewing over the half invasion by the quoted "Woman of Steel'' Superwoman. The likes of the two Kakuzawa's were there too... Jr. the director and Sr. the Professor of the place. Kurama was fuming over the possibility of missing one of them and his obsession with capturing was starting to take a toll on his pysche. ''You're letting that woman drive you insane... though it pains me to say this I think she's a great help to the city. Our DNA scanners showed only a small percentage of her genetics code was Diclonius. Whatever the origin of her dominant DNA its overwritten her Diclonius side.'' Sr. explained.

''I doubt we could even capture her in the first place much less hold her. She lifted a goddamn speeding train and just yesterday withstood gatling gun blasts to the face. Tell me Kurama with that nagging you how do you intend to catch her?'' Jr. added.

"How could I miss one of those monsters? She's roaming around the world in spandex acting like some type of superhero. Security send #7 in here please." Kurama grumbled then spoke to the intercom system.

-soon

The individual code named Number 7 to the average person's surprise was a short pale pink haired girl looking like she was in 5th or 6th grade school kid. However like when Lucy was young Number 7 had bright scarlet eyes and odd horns on her head. Her outfit wasn't very threatening either consisting of a basic black gothic Lolita-like dress. "Papa what do you want me to do for you I'll do whatever you want. Anything just name it."

"Fine then you're to retrieve this woman and bring her back here. Understood?'' Kurama asked the young one who nodded.

However after seeing the videos of Superwoman's immense strength Nana had a few doubts. If she could lift a speeding train, withstand bullets at pointblank range just how exactly was she supposed to take her on? The young Diclonii girl scarlet eyes were full of worry. Yet Nana thought Superwoman was very pretty... but she had her orders. "But Papa if she's as strong as the videos claim what chance do I have of getting her back here?" Nana asked worryingly to the suited man.

"Use your imagination my dear that's how now go and retrieve her back here." Kurama retorted back simply getting a worried look from the girl who was escorted to commence her task to carry out.

Like it or not she'd do it. "Yes papa I'll do it for you."

-meanwhile elsewhere

Meanwhile at that moment her target in question was flying along the skies over the city looking down on the cityscape ever on the lookout for any signs of trouble. Scanning each street and building with her highly sensitive violet eyes all seemed good so she decided to stop for a snack... at the city's local McDonald's. She spotted it, flew down to the parking lot and slowed her descent as she floated to the ground.

As she walked into the fast food place everyone greeted her especially the owner named Daisuke Yagami. "Hey Supes how's it been going hmm?'' He asked her but before she could answer a crowd swiftly gathered around her.

"Can I have your autograph please?'' A little boy no more than 8 asked her ever so sweetly and eyes full of innocence. Deep in her mind it reminded Superwoman back when she was that young and living with the Kents.

His older female cousin in a jean jacket also reminded her of her adoptive mother Martha Kent. The young woman wanted the same thing from her once the boy had his turn. "Please once you're finished with my cousin can you sign my jacket please?'' She said turning around and offering her jacket for signing.

''Can I get one too please?'' Asked another boy who looked only two years older than Mayu.

"Alright everyone hold on for a minute let me get my usual.'' The super powered blonde declared as she went to the counter to order. ''Let's see let my Yen from my pocket. Oh yes I've pockets under my red skirt... and no you can't see them. I'll have my usual the large chocolate shake and since I've a bit extra I'll have a Chicken Katsu Burger with extra pickles if you have any.''

The sandwich in question was simply a breaded chicken sandwich flavored with soy sauce and ginger. It was the Japanese variation of the Chicken Sandwich. Taking the needed Yen from her hidden pockets and handing it over to the clerk. ''Ok then it'll be done in just a few minutes. In the meantime how's it been going since your fight with Livewire?'' The rather bubbly clerk asked the blonde.

''Though I've been running my hind end off stopping bank robbings, paid assassins, wife beaters and the like its been a real struggle I don't know how other heroes do it to be honest. You can quote me on that. However I wonder if my best is even good enough every criminal I take out of the equation another just pops up in its place. I wonder if I'm even making a difference... '' The blonde explained as a touch of doubt crept into her voice.

It seemed that to everyone there had figured out that their resident heroine despite all her bravado had been plagued by self-doubt since the start of her hero career. An elderly man (likely in his late 80's) came up to her next walking up with a cane. ''Well miss Superwoman an old timer like myself has to thank you for making this city safe for my grandchildren and of course a geezer like me."

After eating up her food and shake she reluctantly had to leave and get back on patrol. Exiting the building and up into the skies she went and back on patrol she was.

"They're really nice people but this role I've taken maybe its to make up for all the crap I dealt with when I was a kid. No one liked me then but now as Superwoman they do. Oh crap lookit the time I'd better head back home or else Kohta and Mayu'll chew me out. They all think I'm such a wee delicate flower.'' The super powered blonde said to herself as she gazed upon somebody she'd rather not see in the courtyard and grave area not too far from the Inn. It was that jerk Kurama.

Literally looking down on him from high up in the air she decided to eavesdrop on his musings. What the blonde heard only mildly amused her but mostly disgusted her. ''Oh its that jerkoff idiot Kurama again. Now what's he planning hmm? So he's resorted to sending childish grunts after me now huh? Oh buddy boy you picked the wrong person to pick a fight with time I play hard ball with him. My videocam's still hidden in the brush... I'll flip it on and catch the jerk redhanded in his plans. The nerve sending a kid Diclonius after. Crime 101 endangering the welfare of a minor.''

The blonde sped down so fast not a single one of the suits guards noticed her descend and turn on the camcorder... all the better for obtaining valuable incriminating eidence against the scientist and his colleague's mistreatment of the Diclonii. She managed late at night a few days ago to hack into the institutes data banks and find out just what they were keeping there... Diclonii. Which was what she was. But before she could snoop anymore she was nearly detected by the firewalls. Perhaps someday she'd find out why she'd developed these extreme powers where no other Diclonii had before in the meantime she'd fight for all of Yokohama including her mutant kin.

-courtyard

Meanwhile in the courtyard the likes of Kurama and his apparent protege Nana were having a very difficult time trying to find the flying Diclonius woman. The suit suggested the rosette to go look in grave area. ''Nana check around the grave area we'll hang back in case you need backup.''

''Yes papa.'' Nana replied as she scampered off in that exact direction.

After looking around and wandering around for a good 15 minutes but she sadly came up short. It wasn't that Superwoman was hard to miss it was the fact she was extremely hard to sense. Nana's inbuilt Diclonii radar was hardly able to detect her... despite being a Diclonius the fact that most of her DNA was something else entirely. ''This is not good I can barely sense even if really truly focus she barely even registers. Papa's going to be mad at me if I don't bring her back.''

"Its very bad manners to stalk somebody kid especially to hunt them down like an animal.'' A voice from above said... it was Superwoman it had to be.

The yellow haired Dclonius slowly floated to just above ground floating only inches from the grass. Her red and yellow insignia was a good eye catcher plus the deep blue of the rest of her outfit was very regal looking. Faking innocence Supes asked what the short girl was doing chasing her around. "So what do you want besides stalking me like a fat crazed otaku fangirl?''

''My papa says I'm to bring you in. You're to come with me right now. Are you going to?'' Nana aksed sweetly to her floating adversary. The breeze picked up fluttering her cape and golden yellow mane slightly in the wind.

''No. I refuse I've a city to protect.'' The blonde said flatly.

''But then my papa will be mad at me.'' Nana said trying to explain her reasoning.

It was clear to the blonde Nana was starved for attention and had latched onto the first person to show her affection... in this case Kurama. He was the only person to ever pay any attention to lonely Nana. Lucy was like that years ago just before the Kents took her in. She resorted to pulling pranks to get attention... though nobody guessed it was her doing them she was questioned of it regardless. Once she settled in with the Kents she got all the love and affection she ever wanted. Nana on the other... well that wasn't the case. Being starved for attention like that had a very bad possibility. If a cruel or manipulative person had adopted Lucy she might've become some type of sadistic murderer or criminal kingpin. Try as Kurama might and deny those alegations Nana was being led down that route... she was nothing more than a lapdog to him always at her master's becken and call.

''So? Let him be my father would never let me act like a coward. If this was the suit's best plan to take me down well he's an idiot. I don't bow down to anyone especially a self-righteous jerk like him.'' Supes stated outright insulting Nana's papa right in front of her.

The wisecrack about her papa being stupid got Nana angry which she rarely ever got. Her papa loved her and she'd do anything for him. ''Don't insult my papa he loves me.'' Nana then in a bit of anger extended her vector arms though the blonde was hardly concerned.

''Oh I can see those extra arms of yours just fine. They move too fast for mere mortals to see but my eyes can make out their shape just fine. My eyes are extremely sharp to the point a fast moving object to me is slow-mo. Your main combat advantage is useless against me just give up and you won't get hurt.''

''Never! You'll come with me now whether you like it or not let's go." Nana half ordered out as she charged at her enemy.

-begin 10th Man Down by Nightwish

Leaping at her blue suited enemy Nana sent out several vector punches aimed right at the superheroine's face. Each one connected but after the fifth and sixth punch it became to the shorter girl that they'd absolutely no effect.

Trying a different tactic Nana slugged Supes right in her gut and deciding to go with Nana's fierce bravado if only to lull the rosette into a false sense of confidence Supes flew back and skidded along the grassy ground. Seeing her chance while her foe was down Nana went for what she though would be the final blow only the blonde used a rapid fire burst of her heat vision sending the rosette gutterball rolling backwards right into a heap.

Floating upwards the two glared at each other hoping to imtimidate the other into giving up. Superwoman wasn't too afraid of her foe but what she was afraid of was hurting her foe. She was way too strong for Nana to be fighting one on one.

Seeing as she had to use lower ranges of power with her heat vision she unleashed the said as a powerful broad stream. It was powerful to Nana at least and even with her vectors blocking most of its energy and momentum she was struggling and losing ground. The ground itself started to crack and burn.

Hearing a loud ruckus from the grave area little Mayu laden down with groceries set them down and her face was in shock at what was seeing... Superwoman was fighting with some pink haired girl around her age. The rosette was easily losing ground. "Superwoman! What're you doing!?"

Flying well out of Nana's vector range the blonde replied. "Stay back Mayu! This little mutant and her daddy dearest attacked me no reason! Get out of here! Find a shady spot!'' Supes said telling the preteen to find a place to find until this fight blew over.

"You!? Why's attacking our city's greatest hero?'' The preteen said demanding answers from Nana.

''My papa said she needs to come with me. It's none of your business.'' Nana said very rudely to Mayu as Supes vanished out of sight.

Reappearing right in front of the short rosette Nana used her vectors again only this time Superwoman caught her right punch... and instead of cutting through her hand the blonde held tight. Throwing her left vector out next it was grabbed by the sinuous arm section and the blonde held fast on it. Nana couldn't break her iron grip and the more she struggled the more wore out she became. Superwoman truly was invulnerable and invincible.

''Are you going to kill me now? Well ? I'll never surrender to you!" Nana asked out as she again made a frenzied lunge at the caped blonde only Superwoman had had enough.

"Just chill... '' She hissed as she unleashed her cold breath instantly flash freezing Nana and turning into a large sized ice sculpture.

"NANA! You... you evil bitch!" Came the anguished rantings of Kurama as he and his armed gunners saw to their horror that that Nana had been turned to a life sized popsicle slash ice sculpture.

"Best get out of here before I freeze you fools next... " Supes threatened then vanished. She reappeared right in Kurama's face. "Now. You send a little kid to attack me for no reason? Oh I'm sure the news will love to hear all about this.''

"Leave Superwoman alone! She saved my life leave her alone!'' Mayu hollered out jumping right in front of the armed gunmen who kept up their aim.

"Mayu I can handle these fools just fine I don't need any help.'' Supes said only to see the gunners lock and load. The assholes were actually considering shooting Mayu to get at her. "You bastards you'd shoot a little kid just to get at me? You're truly as heartless as Toyman and Livewire.''

This accusation infuriated the man in glasses. This blonde witch had the nerve to compare him with those two psychopaths!? ''Don't you call me heartless and while I'm on the subject how dare you lump me in with those criminal bastards. I'm nothing like them!''

''Enough... You'll do what you're told right now!'' Supes half hollered out as she slammed her hands together sending out a powerful shockwave that uplifted the suit and his goons all the while sending them flying towards the sea.

''Are they... is she... dead?'' Mayu timidly asked looking over the frozen body of Nana at varied angles and mentioning the scientist and his grunt gunners.

Hovering above the ground Su flicked the ice that encased Nana which caused it to shatter into bits. Nana looked very weary then suddenly passed out shivering from her time in the cold ice entombment. Looking to a very concerned little Mayu so she decided to explain but not necessarily justify her over the top actions against Nana. ''Look Mayu she's just passed out, she attacked me for no reason other than because that mad scientist told her to. Take her back to the Inn and get her back to health.''

With those final words the blonde flew up into the air and rocketed away... at least to Mayu it looked that way. Supes sped back in flash undetected and swooped behind the brush hiding her camcorder and went into a spin throwing on her everyday clothes. Once her glasses were on she spied Mayu holding a weakened Nana trying to wake her.

Going into a sprint Lucy faked her huffing and puffing like she'd just run a mile trying to get there. Mayu was surprised to see her and even more surprised she apparently ran all the way there. Finally after getting her second wind Lucy spoke. ''Well kiddo what do we got here? A stray you found somewhere?''

Facepalming since Lucy committed a big fail she explained what had just happened and needless to Lucy faked her outright shock. ''You're saying this scientist dork made this sweet little girl fight to bring in Superwoman. The asses even tried to shoot you down trying to defend her? Sweet jesus next time Mayu be more careful there're a lot of psychos that would love to do all sorts of unspeakable things to you. Buncha loli loving perverts.'' Lucy grumbled. "Not to call you a lier but where's your proof at Mayu?''

''I don't have any... But it's a he did she did battle Luce. I just happened to see the halfway part of it. Other than me there are no other witnesses.'' Mayu said glumly knowing there wasn't any possible way to prove things went the way Superwoman said they did.

''Waita minute maybe we do. My camera. It must've been left on while it was in sleep mode... I forgot I hid it in the bushes for safe keeping (Mayu gives her a questioning look) don't ask. I bet it caught the whole fight on tape.'' Luce said rewinding the tape secretly knowing full-well she had evidence against that dickhead Kurama.

"I hope so it'll clear Superwoman's name if this hits the news tommorrow. Let's this Nana person home and get her warmed up.'' Mayu said changing the subject as the three made their way to the inn. Lucy picked up the groceries Mayu set down much to her embarrassment.

Once the trio got back at the Inn they'd quite a great tale to tell.

-to be continued

Well folks the latest chapter of my Superman and an Elvin Lied crossover? I must be nuts but oh well this was the done and redone battle between Number 7 and the queen. Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well... EL Digital Saviors, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Cybertronian Invasion, Super Horned Ascension, ELG The Series, Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Power Ranger Dimension Legends, Yokohama Night Monsters, and Maverick Hunter KLN. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.


	10. Mxyzpixilated Madness

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 10

Well folks it is now chapter 10 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elfen Lied... can you believe thats its this long now? Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Here in chapter 10 Mxyzpixilated Madness Supes is dealing with a stolen meteorite sample but while doing so is harassed by a being from the fifth dimension. Can she succeed? Or will Mr. Mxyzptlk's trickery outclass our heroine? In other news happy holidays to all my readers. I'm saying it early since I doubt this be published by the 25th otherwise I'd have to really hustle.

-chapter 10 - Mxyzpixilated Madness

-Maple Inn - 7:34 AM

Meanwhile at the inn it was Saturday morning 7:34 AM just past breakfast as the likes of the inn kept watch over the unconscious Nana or to be more accurate the likes of Mayu. She volunteered to stay and watch her when suddenly Nana awoke and started stirring as her eyes slowly opened and stared at her company and tensed up. It seemed the battle she took a beating from was still fresh in her mind.

"How're you doing that was a really chilled blast you took kiddo you feel ok? I think Superwoman overdid it just a bit." Mayu asked the frankly gothically dressed girl.

"Hey, hey easy there don't be afraid... you're safe here." Kohta said trying to calm the frankly frazzled horned girl down long enough to get a few answers out of her.

Nana finally spoke after her initial hestitation at these strangers. "My name is Nana I'm a Diclonius and so is Superwoman. My papa says she's dangerous and she needs to be brought in. Especially after our fight that proves it.''

"Because you attacked her for no reason. We got proof kiddo." Kanae interjected holding the video camera with the evidence filmed by the older Lucy Kent.

But before Kanae could interrogate Nana further Lucy decided to give the shorter rosette a few questions of her own. Nana held clues to her origins and where her superpowers came from. Kurama, Nana, and her abilities were definitely interrelated no doubt. That and the reason her own vector abilities were replaced by her other new talents. "These Diclonius people you mentioned Nana what are they? Do they normally fly? Are they bullet proof? Have super strength? Shoot lasers outta their eyes? Have breath that can freeze things rock solid? So then how is your daddy so sure Superwoman's a Diclonius when she doesn't even have any of the normal destinguishing characteristics? That's a big fail in logic if you ask me.''

Nana tried repeating that difficult word Lucy mentioned. "De... sting gui... char... acte... '' She tried to say but failed.

Yuka however had a better way to rephrase it. ''Well what makes a Diclonius look like a Diclonius?''

The shorter rosette then went on to explain herself more thoroughly. "We're obviously born with the horns on our heads. Plus our hair and eyes are full of a dominant red pigment. We also have an extra set of arms called vectors, they can do these kinds of things."

Seeing the looks on the group's faces she demonstrated by lifting the vase by some invisible force like telekinesis. Wanta sniffed and somehow sensed something was there that the human eye couldn't see. "Well it looks like Wanta can tell it's there." Kohta noted.

"Yes animals know they're there despite the fact that they're invisible.'' Nana confirmed.

"Well Nana let me personally welcome you to the Maple Inn we'd really like it if you'd stay... would you like some breakfast?'' Kanae asked sweetly going to the fridge getting out some of the leftovers.

The younger sibling also got out a plate and the proper utensils for Nana to eat with. Kanae's gesturing and that of the kind looks on the rest of the people there convinced Nana to quell her fears and sit down for breakfast leftovers. After fiddling with her chopsticks she finally figured how to work them. The food was so good... much better than the stuff she was fed in her dark dingy cell. "This is so good. More please.'' Nana asked sweetly and her new housemates were hard pressed to refuse that cute little face of hers.

Yuka then figured it would be a could time to start on the shopping. She found with one four people living there wasn't too much but feeding six mouths was a real chore. Luckily two of the mouths had reporting jobs to rake in a few extra loads of Yen. "Uh Yuka make sure to get those vegetables I suggested for the kushikatsu (i.e. pork and vegetables coated with bread crumbs and fried on a skewer), y'know the cumcumber, carrot, pepper, and of course those red onions. I think we're missing pork though.'' Mayu reminded the college girl.

''Alright did you make a list?'' Yuka asked to which Mayu nodded and gave her the said item. So Yuka got her jacket but was stunned as she saw Lucy get ready also. "Lucy where you going? ''

Finishing putting on her coat Lucy turned to the college girl. She had the day off so she had to get out on patrol... not that her housemates knew that however. "Oh I've some errands to run, just some potential window shopping y'know for holidays since I've off today I figured I'd go and enjoy the city sights. You realize I'm just a big country girl at heart gotta go the sights sometime.''

"You mean yer a country bumpkin hmm?'' Kanae slyly asked cocking an eyebrow. "That why yer going with such a thin jacket?'' The younger sibling asked referring to Lucy's rather light outfit. Lucy had on a decent length beige skirt and pantyhose plus a thin pink blouse mostly appropriate casual business woman attire. Her shoes were medium small heeled and were something her adoptive mother bought her. However it was getting chilly in the mornings though the days were still warm from summer just now easing into fall.

"Yup. I'm just hot blooded.'' Was Lucy's reply as she followed out after Yuka.

"Well you both have be careful there's been a few museum robberies lately. A meteorite's been stolen from one of them and a really wierd one too its bright green. Now who'd steal a piece of space junk like that? Oh bother well in the meantime Nana I'm going to teach you how to cook its something everybody should learn. Including men.'' Mayu said putting emphasis on the words 'including men' very much meaning Kohta himself.

-shortly

Once the blonde was far enough away from Yuka and the Inn's prying eyes she headed into the bushes where she spun around shedding her casual wear and slipping into her recognizable blue, red and yellow uniform. Swiftly zooming into the air many things plagued her mind... so she was a Diclonius was she? Well she also figured that Nana was safer in her care than at the institute. The way her kind were kept in dirty dark cells cut off from all or any contact was inhumane. Even if Diclonii weren't people they should still have rights hell even lab rats were better cared for than her horned brothers and sisters. It made her sick to her super stomach.

-begin Separate Ways (Someday Love Will Find You) by Journey

Also on her mind were reports on the stolen museum exhibits. But the strangest theft was the bright green one. Experts reported its chemical makeup was from a far off star system. Despite its green hue it was not emerald. The news reports on the tube showed sections were thin enough that it was almost like green glass but most was opaque. That meant light couldn't pass through the thing. Whoever stole it likely wanted the strange chemicals in it for some weapon of massive destruction or even some new type of nuke. It was a threat the blonde couldn't just ignore she had to act.

She suddenly saw a very little bald man. By little in that he couldn't have been any taller than 27 inches tall, essentially 2 feet 7 inches. He was dressed in a deep purple suit, green bow tie, and a purple bowler hat. The man walked without any regards to his safety right into the very active morning traffic. Cars swerved everywhere trying not to mow him over.

''Mcgurt! Mcgurt! Mcgurt! Where the hell are ya Mcgurt?!'' The short man called looking Mcgurt whomever that was that is (and yes readers I based this version of Mr. Mxyzptlk on the one from Superman: The Animated Series and if this story were ever animated he'd be voiced by Gilbert Gottfried who also voiced the character in said series).

''Lookit that crazy little man!'' A woman cried out.

''Guy'll be killed!'' Another man called out next.

''Damnit! Mcgurt! I'm losing my patience!'' The short man called out again for 'McGurt'. Just who was this McGurt person he was looking for?

The shrimpy little person so intent on finding 'McGurt' failed to notice a high speeding armored bank car heading right for him. Supes sped down to slow it down... by way of her feet against the asphalt. Just as she got it slowed it vanished in a puff of white smoke making the blonde fall square on her ass.

To the blondes shock the man had turned to a smoky hovering version of himself. Superwoman was at a complete loss of words. ''Freaking confusing ain't it? Ahahahah!'' The shrimpy man asked then vanished.

Cars then went about their daily commute as the likes of Superwoman hovered back into skies above the city. She needed to find those museum thieves. As she went by a few window washers she saw them reading and laughing at something in the news. What could be funny about the stolen rock? "Something funny gentlemen?''

''Hey Supes check out the new comic strip... get yer mind off yer troubles." One of the said handing it to her.

As she read them all she saw one labled 'Mr. Mxyzptlk' though the blonde didn't know where to start on pronouncing it. It was made by an American creator named Siegel and Shuster. It was the exact same man from eariler on the street. He was calling for 'McGurt' yet again when an safe fell on him in a very cartoony fashion. Even buried and pushing daisies he still called out 'McGurt'.

''What a riot eh Supes?'' The other washer commented handing the paper to her. "Here keep it we're kinda done with it. Gotta stay informed right?'' He said going back to washing the windows.

Hovering away and looking over the name the blonde was stumped. "Mix... mix... mixi... m-m-xil-ul-plict oh c'mon. Couldn't they've picked an easier name to pronounce?''

Then suddenly Mr. Mxyzptlk popped out of his grave looking very miffed at his name pronounced wrong and popped right out of the funny section. ''Ahhh! What the hell!?'' The blonde spat in shock.

''No repeat after me Blondie its Mix-yes-spit-lick! Ya dumbass blonde!'' Mr. Mxyzptlk hollered out then yelling the right way to say it by stating "mix-yes-spit-lick" and demonstrated this by turning into a mixer, an album cover of the musical group Yes, back into himself while spitting at Superwoman, and then a dog that licks her.

Hopping out of the paper Mr. Mxyzptlk began walking on air with no reguard to the laws of gravity. "Say have you seen McGurt? Where the hell is McGurt!''

''Waita minute come here you!'' Supes said grabbing the man who vanished while turning back into the paper.

''Ok that was wierd. Oh well I really hope schizophrenia doesn't run in my family. I gotta find that meteorite sample. Maybe I can get a few clues at the museum it was being exhibited at.'' Supes said checking her forehead. She wasn't running a fever and hoping Mr. Mxyzptlk was just a figment of her imagination.

-museum

As the likes Supes flew around town she finally arrived at the museum. The curator graciously let her in allowing her access to the exhibit room where the stone was going to be displayed. ''Alright curator what can you tell me about this rock that might help me find it? Any clues would be great?'' The blonde asked the brunette haired curator.

She dyed it mostly from black and began rattling off the rock's properties. ''Well its bright green almost like glass if its thin enough. It seems to be remains of a planet that exploded and orbited a red star. How or why it exploded well we're not sure of anything at this point. We've also found it gives off unusual radioactive properties. They don't seem to effect humans though much less any other earth life but be careful Superwoman whomever took it figures its decay might be useful for prototype weapons.''

Suddenly the calm air was shattered by the rantings of the little pest. "McGurt! Where the hell are ya its gettin late! McGurt!"

''Shit... its him again.'' Supes cursed knowing Mxyzptlk was here already.

''How do ya like that jackass standin' me up like this?'' Mr. Mxyzptlk complained to the expo goers still searching for McGurt. He looked under the nearby paintings on the walls of the then nearby vases. Also there was an expo going in the art department. It happened to be next to the space exhibit. A new statue was going to be unveiled on loan from Europe or to be exact Paris, France.

''Do be quiet will you!'' A museum patron hissed out to shut Mxyzptlk up.

''Yeah cut it out buddy!'' Another and frankly very nerdy looking boy spat to him. His freckles, glasses and braces showed he really was a true dork. "I'm tryin' to learn something here!''

"Mxyzptlk I'm getting tired of you! I'm telling you to scat I'm busy here. Leave these people alone they're trying to enjoy fine culture. Get over here ya little!'' Supes growled trying yet again to snatch him up. The violet suited imp hid behind another patron's legs and as a final insult he gave her the raspberries.

"Well anyways moving right along as I was going to say this fine piece of art was donated from Paris, France.'' The musuem guide girl explained trying to recover from the little impish man's rude interruption. She pulled the red cloth off the new show piece revealing a statue of a man apparently thinking. "Here we have Auguste Rodin's 'Thinker'. Enjoy ladies and gentlemen. This piece dating all the way circa of 1902, is now... ''

''McGurt! There you are! You've been hell on wheels! I've been searchin all over for ya!'' Mxyzptlk shouted at seeing the statue. "That's McGurt! Hey McGurt finish yer business so we both can get the hell outta here.''

And even more bizarrely was that the statue came to life and jumped off its pedastal. ''Oh sorry Mxy I just got comfortable up there thinking.''

Superwoman had gotten tired of this little twerp's shit. "Oh no... no, no, no yer not going anywhere not without answers bucko. Who are you!?''

"McGurt get ridda Miss Blondie Bitch here.'' Mxyzptlk said to the walking statue to essentially take her on.

Facepalming the blonde knew this would be a very long day. ''You have him fight me? Bring it on shrimpster.'' She hissed baiting the statue to hit her.

"You heard my pal scram.'' McGurt said slugging the blonde backwards as the patrons gasped. She nearly crashed into a bizarre abstract sculpture. She had to lead him outside, as there were too many priceless things inside the building, and she lured the moving statue to chase her. However the likes of McGurt were faster than he seemed as he snatched hold of Supes red cape and slugged her right upside of her chin sending her flying.

As she let gravity get hold of her she skidded to a stop on the highly polished floor. ''Ok that was not a great idea. In fact it was a stupid idea... taunting a statue into fighting. Huh? What's that sound? Oh no... '' Supes said as she saw McGurt barreling right for her.

''Take this!" McGurt gave out another hard wind up of a swing and punched the woman of steel crashing through the museum's fronts doors. Supes bounced off the steps and rolled onto the sidewalk.

McGurt then followed her out the front doors and ready for more however the woman of steel was now ready too. ''Oh yeah tell it to my fist!'' Supes hollered out as she slugged McGurt right in the face. That was a big mistake however. The impact caused McGurt's body to explode into a blast of whipping cream and holiday confetti. Superwoman was covered by the stuff in fact so thoroughly covered her body was a giant pile of the stuff.

"Uh... son of bitch. Whipped cream and confetti... ? Dear lord I'm going crazy. Gahh!'' Supes said wiping off and flinging off the large heaps of cream from her face and body as well as spitting out a good sized amount of the stuff.

''What the hell happened Superwoman?!'' Asked a random male civilian.

Looking around the whole cream smeared street the blonde knew a big headache was coming on. This was insane and frankly just who was that little man? Where'd his bizarre reality warping powers come from? And to make matters worse Superwoman had no way to explain it all. ''I don't know this crap's been going on since this morning's traffic rush. Impossible things keep happening and I'm mostly the one who sees them. Tell me am I going crazy?''

''Oh Supes I don't think its that bad." An elderly woman explained to her.

''Now take it easy, besides there's a perfectly logical explanation for all of it.'' The male civilian added.

The woman went on with her possible explanation. However it wasn't the kind of thing the blonde expected to hear from an old woman much less any one else. ''Yes its obvious that a brilliant god-like life form from a dimension twice removed from ours is testing your strength and powers.''

"Huh?'' Was all the blonde could utter. Her mouth was agape in total shock. This strange explanation never one occured to her. But then again what manga did this old lady get this crazy idea from?! "What in the hell makes you say something like that!?"

The man added even stranger advice to the blonde. It made no sense at all. "Oh-ho that's not important Superwoman what really matters is following through with a nice firm peck after scratching up corn.''

To add even more shock to Superwoman's fire the two people suddenly started pecking at the ground like chickens along with many others even those in their cars suddenly got out and started pecking. ''What the hell?'' Was the blonde's only response.

Then everybody actually turned into chickens and roosters still pecking at the ground. Next somebody was throwing feed for them all. It was the little man again. "Chickens are always funny though personally I prefer ducks.''

The strange little man changed the chickens into duck which started quacking up a storm. "Or ostriches hmm how 'bout them?'' The man said changing the quacking ducks to large ostriches.

This was the final straw for the blonde. Her patience was wearing very thin by this point. Grabbing the little twerp by the collar she threatened to deck him if they weren't changed back to normal. ''Change them back or else! NOW!''

Mxyzptlk then quickly changed his tune after seeing the blonde get pissed at him. "Hey, hey take it easy they're all fine.'' Mxyzptlk then used his reality warping powers to change everyone into very well made oil paintings that hung in thin air. "They'll just stay like that for safe keeping ok. Ok?.''

Mxyzptlk then created an easy chair recliner for himself and sat in it getting comfortable. By this Superwoman was tired, pissed off and wanted answers from this punk. ''Who the hell are you?!''

''Like the kind lady said I'm a superior being from the 5th dimension.'' Mxyzptlk finally said telling the superhero just what he was exactly.

That only answered part of her question though the other part was why in hell's name was Mr. Mxyzptlk driving her to the insane asylum? "Why me though? What do you want?''

The little imp however broke into a fit of hysterical laughing and finally once he'd calmed himself enough he further elaborated. "Laughs missy of course! Y'see for centuries now I've been pitting my interdimensional magic with schmucks like Hercules, Achilles, Cleopatra, Cortez, Joan of Arc, Socrates basically anyone who thought they could go 10 rounds with the old master here. In which case me me. Y'know those old Earth legends about imps, genies, and leprechauns? Well yer lookin at their source right here Blondie.''

"Yer their origin huh?" Supes said a bit taken back by this development. She'd heard of forest spirits, youkai, imps, kitsunes, ghouls, and demons before by eavesdropping on the staff at the orphanage but she thought it was all a bunch of crap and couldn't possibly be real. But then again her powers and the existence of the Diclonii put a big wrinkle into that belief.

Mr. Mxyzptlk still had more to say however and he continued his little spiel. ''But then after dealing with schmoes like that after awhile it got boring but then you showed up. You Blondie are the ultimate challenge. Outwitting the likes of you in my great game will make me look back and say 'Damn that was the great one in fact the best one' so whaddya say Supes? Wanna go a few rounds eh?''

Supes was not amused by this development. This punk had the nerve to call the antics he pulled a game? She had real detective work to do she had no time to outfox this little imp. ''Look you I can't play around right now I've got a meteorite to find. That's what I was trying to do before you started pestering me. I'm sorry but can you take a raincheck we'll match wits later. However a game has rules yer stunts are just you acting like an ass.''

Seeing Supes was a reasonable person then Mr. Mxyzptlk would be reasonable too... However he'd play that angle very loosely. ''An ass huh? Ok ya wanna rule then Blondie here's one, if you make me spell, say, or otherwise reveal my name backwards I'll leave you alone for 90 minutes ok? In short and hour and a half. Sound good enough?'' (AN: Why the 90 minutes change? Simple it adapts to the plot more also the 90 day limitation has been been eliminated since the Crisis on Infinite Earths reboot, upon which the character leaves only when he willingly agrees to do so after meeting some conditions he sets in which he's already stated them)

''Fine.'' The blonde agreed. "But I can barely say yer name normally let alone say it backwards.''

''NO! You really are a blonde aren't you!? Yer not supposed to say it backwards I am Blondie!'' Mr. Mxyzptlk fumed to the blonde hero getting pissed off.

However Supes figured she might've found a flaw in the imp's mighty arsenal of abilities... his temper. So she played dumb. ''Say what?''

''Damnit! Goddamnit yer thick! Kltpzyxm! Now for the last time I'm gonna... oh shit. You little... !" Was all Mxyzptlk said as he fumed and in a ranting mode said his name backwards. Only a second later did he realize his snafu. Mr. Mxyzptlk then vanished in a puff of white smoke.

''Finally he's gone now I can get down to business.'' Superwoman said to herself as everything went back to normal as she went about her investigation.

-later

She interrogated a few low level crooks. They said they were only the brawn behind the heist not the brains. That meant whomever orchestrated the theft had managed to keep themselves very, very removed from the actual gruntwork. There were some very clever forces working behind the scene of this robbery. And all the more reason to solve it and bring the space rock to where it belonged.

As she flew the crooks to the police station she noticed the time. It was getting very close so she had to hustle. Supes tied up the three goons up on a streetlamp near the station ready for pickup by the city's fuzz. ''Oh no just about time... '' She groaned to herself.

It was then somebody tapped her on the shoulder. ''Hi there Blondie. Yer 90 minutes are up and this time yer not cheatin me outta my fun.'' The imp claimed.

''Oh its you again? What was yer name? Oh yeah it was Mr. Mixepickle." Supes said again playing dumb and taunting him into screwing up. "Or was Mr. Klltpszm?''

Once again when the blonde messed up his name went nuts. ''No not Mixepickle or Klltpszm! It's Kltpzyxm! Now the first thing I'm gonna do is clean yer clock ah crap... oh how I loathe you.'' Again the imp vanished in white smoke.

''Well that takes care of that pest. Time to keep looking. Now if I were a rare meteorite who would steal me and where would I be hidden? Arms dealers of course! Maybe I'll shake their tree a little see if anything falls off the limbs.'' The blonde deduced and people said her type were dumb.

The blonde flew down to a few of the crime ridden urban areas where a lot of the hip-hop street gangs worked. Just about anything unsavory was on their trades... but the worst gang were the Blood Drift Skulls. They ran drugs, black market goods, stolen vehicles, pimps and prostitutes, to theft of rare goods such as museum exhibits.

Supes knew they'd likely recovered from the absence of Toyman being locked up. They worked a warehouse she was hovering over and burned a hole into the glass window. The hip youths and gangbangers scattered for the exit but the hero was too quick and sped right to the door cutting off their escape route. "Now I want some answers... that green space rock that was stolen what kinda weapons can it be used for hmm?

"Bitch please we ain't doin' nothin'! We don't know nothin'! So screw yourself in hell!'' A guy banger snarled clearly high on something likely coke.

''We ain't tellin you nuttin Superbitch!'' A sassy girl gangbanger yelled inching back into a corner.

''Oh really. Tell me what would happen if I break these meth lab components? Like so?'' Supes said welding the doors in place and then walking to to the meth lab section. It was clear the punks were cooking meth, crack, coke, and acid... it was time for pyschological warfare. "Oops. Clumsy me!'' The blonde said knocking over the whole lab setup on the floor breaking everything into bits wasting their precious dirty money.

This act caused a string of moans, groans, whines, bitching, griping, and generally all around anger and loss. By now they wanted to talk.

By the time she got all the info she wanted she realized it wasn't much to use. There was good news and bad news... the good news the rock wasn't going to be used for any current weaponry but the bad news was it might be for some kinda prototype tool stolen from the military. The punks weren't much help on illuminating just who hired their muscle grunts to steal the rock in the first place. However the super powered blonde had an inkling that Kurama was involved somehow. He'd just managed to cover up his tracks extremely well. Either that or the two Kakuzawa's that worked with him. Though why they'd want a meteorite to combat her was pretty fuzzy to say the least.

Again by the angle of the sun meant almost 90 minutes had gone by, her impish little 'friend' should be appearing pretty soon. Then he appeared. ''Ha-ha ya think yer pretty smart don'tcha Blondie?''

"Look Mxyzptlk I'm tired of this bullshit I've just gotten a lead clue on who organized the rock's theft. I just need a couple more hours c'mon.'' The blonde half begged. "If its a fight ya want just gimme some paper and I'll tell where we can duke it out.''

"Too pissin' bad I Mr. Mxyzptlk for one am not done. In fact I'll give ya the stuff right now. Here ya go and no stallin'!'' The imp demanded.

Superwoman used her heat vision to write burn marks into the paper sheet the imp made for her. She deliberately made tons of goofs so that the end result would spell out 'Kltpzyxm'. Which Mxyzptlk was gullible enough to read out in his head and he was not a happy camper. ''Ah shit here I go again! I'm tired of... !''

''Finally now to track down this hired arms dealer the Skulls told me about.'' The superhero said to no one as she flew off towards the industrial sector.

-meanwhile

Meanwhile in the 5th dimension Mr. Mxyzptlk was fuming. ''NUTS! NUTS! NUTS!''

His home dimension's apartment looked reasonably like a normal human abode only with several abstract and bizarre paintings hung up on the walls. His red headed girlfriend or possibly his wife sat relaxed on the couch. Her outfit a tight sleeveless vest which was a few sizes too small as her cleavage was showing off. Her black cut jean were of the very short shorts variety showing off all of her leg's curves. "She beat ya again eh?'' She asked turning the pages of her book.

-begin Humans Being by Van Halen

''Don't start with me Gsptlsnz (pronounced Giz-pit-lez-nez or "Gizbie" for short)!'' Mxyzptlk fumed to the redhead obviously his girlfriend.

As the imp began pacing he ended up walking right up the wall. "I only got an hour and a half to come up with a new plan to get that brawny bitch back for this! How does she do it?!''

''Mxy I wore this revealing outfit just for you." Gizbie said floating upwards going into a few very provacative poses much like a Playboy Playmate. It was clear Mxy had been so focused on his 'fun' with the Woman of Steel he'd been ignoring the main woman of his life.

''No time for love babe, gotta beat Superwoman. Gotta beat Superwoman. Gotta beat Superwoman!'' Mxy said getting even more frustrated by his latest setback. "Gotta beat Superwoman.''

''Oh Mxy I don't like the way you're obsessing over this Superwoman. I'm the only woman in your life besides using our powers and tormenting humans is so three dimensional ya get me?'' Gizbie added proving she was being ignored.

''Gotta beat her!'' Mxy ranted out yet again.

''If she pisses you off so much why don'tchu I dunno kill her?'' Gizbie suggested which struck a chord with her impish boyfriend.

It was a great idea. ''Why not I'll finish her off before she can trick me. Thanks Gizbie love ya.'' Mxy said giving the busty redhead a big smooch on the cheek before going to work on his next plan.

''Lucky me... '' Gizbie muttered under her breath totally unconvinced.

A bit later Mxy using a hammer whaled on a some metal component then switched to welding some part into place while his hammer continued to hammer the other section. He then went about welding still another section. While testing a part's combat effectiveness its ray gun shot Mxy in the head reducing it to ashes... luckily a new head popped up in its place.

As his work went along it was clear he was building somekind of robotic power suit. As he worked he ignored the seductive moves Gizbie was putting out first in a 1960's picnic woman, a short skirted schoolgirl, a scantily clad sailor girl, next a baby blue skimpy bikini, then a 1950's schoolgirl, a hula girl, a yellow clad pinup girl, a pink clad beach supermodel, and finally a light blue bath towel wrapped around her trim waist.

A set of bedroom slippers and a head towel completed her look. It was clear she was pissed at being ignored by her lubby. She made a plate fall on his head but it did little to stop his focus.

He continued to weld parts into place, and comically even sewing some here and there. Then finally he was done. The robotic power armor had a big purple 'M' painted on the chest. ''Alright Blondie time to do yer worst. Let's go and do this!'' Mxy then vanished in a puff of white smoke.

Then he was back again cursing up a storm. ''Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Damnit to hell! Not one word Gizbie not one.''

-soon

Meanwhile after taking care of the purple suited pest the super powered blonde flew along using her hearing to pinpoint the dealer who actually stole the rock. A crook from the US by the name of John Corben. Corben was an internationally wanted criminal-for-hire, who was involved in a plot with prototype military power suits and sell them on the black market. The money from the trade would make him filthy rich, rich enough to retire on a private island surrounded by bikini clad women. He was holding a nearby warehouse worker's hostage along with a few of his goons to keep tabs on the rest. ''Alright you filthy son of bitches any of you scum move my buds will blow yer heads off!'' The cruel criminal said threatening everyone. (AN: This version of John Corben sounds identically to Duke Nukem)

''Not likely Corben." The voice of Superwoman said full of confidence. Then she crashed right the warehouse wall as Corbens goon-squad fired everything they had at her. It barely amused the blonde. "Oh c'mon really bullets you know very well I can take it right?''

Corben knew the blonde's powers well and knew of her speed. If he tried shooting any of his hostages she'd zoom faster than the bullet and block as well as stopping it from ever hitting its target. He suddenly had a few chest pains but he shook them off ignoring them as his goons tried to grab the rock only one tripped and the rock rolled towards the superpowered blonde.

Unknown to anyone in the building but a small mini camera was set up in the warehouse roofing corner recording everything that was going on. The second the rock got within a few feet of her the blonde collapsed on her feet. She felt like she'd been drained of all energy. ''Ahh... argh... what's the matter with me? I'm sweating like I'm in the desert and weak. So weak.''

''Looks like yer under the weather there Supertoots unlike me... ARGH! My chest! IT HURTS!" Corben said as his pains came back as he collapsed onto the floor.

His goons were about to leave him when suddenly the familiar sounds of the police cruiser cars appeared surrounding the building and swarmed inside keeping their guns pointed at the fallen Corben and his goonsquad. An officer saw the sorry looking blonde and put two and two together. The space rock was causing the superhero pain. He managed to get the rock into a lead container... he must've gotten the memo that it was radioactive. Lead alias element number 82 had properties that blocked radioactive decay.

''What happened Supes?'' An officer asked her helping her back to her feet.

''The rock... I dunno it caused me to go weak like I was being poisoned or something. I'm better now though.'' The blonde reiterated as she gave the popo her statement as the crooks were carted off to the bighouse. John Corben however was admitted to the local hospital but put under police watch.

As the police drove off the blonde realized what time it was... an old friend should be turning up pretty soon. Then he appaeared. ''Not again... what is it gonna take to get ridda you for good? Hmm!?''

Sure enough Mxyzptlk had to explain to frankly thick blonde what he was up to. ''You! Ya always trick me with the name thing once but this time Blondie you'll have to get me to say it twice in a row. So I can say Kltpzyxm all I want til the cows come home. As long as I break Kltpzyxm up. If you can get me to do that I'm history, scram, gone, finito, beat feet, departed.''

''I know what the words mean Mxyzptlk. But if you win?'' The blonde asked not really wanting an answer for her question.

''If I win I get a new maid.'' Mxyzptlk explained. He snapped his fingers and then Supes was clad in a very skimpy blue maid outfit.

The heroine tore off the outfit revealing her classic blue uniform underneath. ''Whatever... I quit.''

The super powered blonde then floated upwards and was about ready to zoom away leaving a very confused Mxyzptlk behind. ''Huh?'' Was all the imp could utter. "You don't mean it?''

''Oh yes I do.'' Supes replied glumly.

Grabbing hold of the blonde's bright red cape he tried to pull her back. ''Hey, hey, hey ya can't just go all up and quit on me! If ya quit now I'll run roughshot over the whole town.''

Strangely enough Superwoman didn't care what Mr. Mxyzptlk did to the town. ''They don't seem to notice.''

''Get tough with me ya dumb blonde and if ya don't cooperate I'll blow yer secret identity.'' Mxyzptlk threatened holding up a paper that had the headline "Lucy Kent is Superwoman''.

Again Supes didn't seem phased. ''Laugh yer frigging head off I'll find a new disguise.''

Mr. Mxyzptlk saw Superwoman take off and speed away. This was utter bullshit! How dare she quit their game and ignore it like it was nothing! Who did she think she was anyways?! The little imp teleported himself right by her side. ''You can't outfly me Blondie.''

''Watch me shrimpster.'' Superwoman sassed to him flying ahead.

As the pair tried to out fly the other Mxy got an idea. After passing a billboard he changed to a fighter jet form with his mug on the nosecone. He let off a volley of bullets not to kill the caped woman but knock her out of the skies. He missed the first few rounds then finally hit the target stunning the blonde hero for a bit.

Seeing she had no choice Superwoman tore off a water tower top. It was made from hard durable stainless steel, perfect for deflecting Mr. Mxyzptlk's magic bullets. Putting the cover between herself and the bullet barrage she turned the cover into a makeshift shield.

The bullets bounced off the makeshift defense weapon and hit Mr. Mxyzptlk's wing engines and he was going down. The blonde heroine flew by a nearby junkyard as Mxyzptlk changed his shape to a smart missile. It wasn't just an ordinary missile it was a magic missile something the blonde knew all too well about. She was invulnerable to just about everything except magic which was what the imp specialized in. ''Hey Supes check me out the ultimate smart missile. I'll follow you to the ends of the planet and never stop!''

Supes zoomed down by buildings going around corners and such trying to elude her missile based pursuer. But alas her efforts were in vain she just couldn't shake Missile Mxy off her ass. ''This guy's getting to be a damned pest.'' She thought then had an idea. Mr. Mxyzptlk had to say his name twice now in a row right? She might just have a way to make him say it.

''Oh Mr. Mixepickle come get me! Y'know ya wanna get up in my ass so come after me and punish me. I've been a bad wittle girl!" She taunted him as she zoomed upwards high above the city all the while shaking her derriere at him.

''Oh you little... ! Now yer really gonna get it! Here comes big daddy Toots!'' Mr. Mxyzptlk hollered out as he flew after her upwards.

Supes continued to weave in around, under, over, and through various buildings and structures failing at losing her target. She had an idea on how to get ridda him for good this time.

She sped around one building which Mr. Mxyzptlk nearly rammed right into. He sped right up and over it and kept up his speed after his query. "Good play Blondie but not that good! I'm still gonna get you!''

Supes continued to weave and bob around various city structures knowing full well Mr. Mxyzptlk was far too focused on chasing her than figuring out her true plan. Still flying around she checked on her progress... still quite a bit to go it seemed. But she kept at it by doing loops around and around in the skies over the city with the missile formed imp in hot pursuit.

''You can fly but ya can't hide!'' Mr. Mxyzptlk called out still after her. He ped up and rearended Supes right in the back sending her crashing onto the planet sculpture on the Daily Planet. She slid down the ring and onto the building roof. She got to her feet waiting for Mr. Missile to catch up to her. Her wait wasn't very long thankfully.

''I won! I won! Ahahahah! In yer face Superwoman! Who's yer daddy huh?! Me! That's who!'' Mr. Mxyzptlk ranted and raved about his victory.

''No not quite turn around dumbass.'' Supes said as the imp did so and saw he 'wrote' Kltpzyxm in his jet exhaust.

''Shit! Piece of monkey shit! I sky wrote my name twice. Ok you win later.'' The little imp said vanishing in a puff of white smoke.

''Thank god that's over with now I can head home its almost dinner time.'' The blonde flying off towards the Inn.

-5th Dimension

In Mr. Mxyzptlk's Superwoman memorbelia adorned apartment he was fuming over his loss. "That little snot nosed blonde bimbo! I'll get her for this if its the last I ever do! I'll find a loophole in this shitty mess somehow someway!

''Y'know now that you're stuck here we can finally spend some time together Mxy.'' Gizbie said in a very sultry husky tone of voice.

She went about Frenching him which got him going. ''WAHOO! Shit yeah this ain't so bad.''

''That's what I wanna hear... '' Gizbie added as she turned the couch the other way. "Ok readers we need privacy sorry.'' Lots of romantic kissing, smooching, and other related type sounds were being heard from behind the couch away from prying eyes. It seemed the two reconciled.

-meanwhile at the Inn

Meanwhile back at the Inn Lucy had managed to get home just before dinner was served. Yuka along with Kohta were curious how her window shopping went. ''So how'd yer day go Lucy?" Yuka asked the blonde chomping down on her kushikatsu.

''It was... crazy. Now pass me some of those kushikatsu.'' The bespectacled reporter replied as the brunette passed her the plate full of the meat and vegetables on a skewer.

-meanwhile at the facility

Meanwhile also at the facility the likes of Kurama was checking over his apricot sized fragment of the meteorite. He also observed the warehouse mini camera tapings. Superwoman seemed heavily weakened by the space rock... the suited scientist had just found her Achilles Heel. Ancient Japanese myth stated there was a world up in the skies orbiting the red star. The rock came from the same part of the sky. The planet was retroactively given a codename, it was Krypton. This green space material must be radioactive remnants of the planet. This substance as Kurama deemed it might be useful in finally taking Superwoman down.

Now all he needed was a means to mobilize and weaponize it. He saw the injured form of John Corben on the news from within the local hospital. He saw his first volunteer for his proposed procedure.

-to be continued

Well folks the latest chapter of my Superman and an Elvin Lied crossover? I must say this chapter was a real barrel of laughs to write. The antics of Mr. Mxyzptlk were a hoot and I'm pretty sure you guessed what the space meteorite stuff was right? Its not not to guess what it is. Its Kryptonite one of few weaknesses a Kryptonian has next to red sunlight and magic. You can alos tell who the next villain will be... John Corben alias ... well you'll just have to guess.

Anyways please review this story and the following stories of mine as well... EL Digital Saviors, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, ELG The Series, Super Horned Ascension, ELG The Series, Lucy and the Four Chelonian Saviours, Power Ranger Dimension Legends, Yokohama Night Monsters, and Maverick Hunter KLN. Until then this has been writer TURP signing off take care, goodbye, good night (where applicable anyway;), and good luck folks I'm signing off now.

PS: Let me know what to do by voting on my polls there're contests there.


	11. Heavy Metal Weakness

Diclonius Goddess of Steel 11

Well folks it is now chapter 11 of my insane crossover of Superman and Elfen Lied... can you believe that its this long now? Story rating T for Teen or 13+ and up for intense action violence, swearing, minor sexual innuendo. Here in chapter 11 Kurama abducts and experiments on the injured John Corben transforming the criminal for hire into... The powerful cyborg Metallo! Armed with an auxiliary Kryptonite power cell he intends to put the super-powered blonde's head on a spike and deliver it to Kurama on a silver platter. Does she even stand a chance against this radioactive psycho? Read and find out...

- chapter 11 - Heavy Metal Weakness

-institute

As the likes of Kurama holed up in the deep depths of the top secret institute of the city's coast the suited man was deep in thought. He'd managed to pull a few strings about the injured criminal John Corben into agreeing to a 'mysterious and radical medical experiment' in order to lesson his long sentence. And considering his already serious and hefty charges of international terrorism, kidnapping, theft of military goods among other various crimes from just about every category it seemed like a good deal.

All it was done in secret with false names so as to not to arouse the Kakuzawa's attention as well as the public. In one of the institute's many surgical rooms the currently restrained Corben was being readied for a revolutionary experiment that just might be able to finally kill the super powered Diclonius Superwoman. The chief of the place had invited the likes of notable American robotics pioneer Dr. Emmett Vale. Dr. Vale was obviously from the US and was white. He wore a white lab coat. "Let's begin this by waking up our subject."

"Agreed." Kurama said in agreement. It was so nice to have a scientist around who shared his dislike of the super powered blonde. ''Corben can you hear me?''

"Yeah I can... Who the hell are you?" The restrained criminal muttered as he glared into the darkness filled room. "And where the hell are you? This room is so damned dark."

Coming out of the shadows was what looked to the injured criminal a bespectacled man in a business suit attire. "My name is Dr. Kouji Kurama. I've a use for your services. I offer you a chance at a new life, as a cyborg, by having your mind transplanted into a robotic body; Dr. Vale here is an expert in in the latest robotics. You'll also be able to crush Superwoman like the damned insect she is... or do you want to lay here and rot in some prison? Is that what you really want?''

"Sounds great but... but I'll be metal on the inside... however if its anything to take down Superbitch I'm in. Fix me up." Corben said as the likes of Vale put the anesthesia mask on him. But a thought occurred to him just then. "Wait for a second what kinds of tricks do I get put up my future mechanical sleeves?"

"Not just any metal. Metallo a virtually indestructible synthetic metal alloy. The Kryptonite will be your new power supply but you'll have a back-up power generator. Its based on a bionic digestive system meaning you'll have to consume food if your Kryptonite is lost or knocked out. You'll even have bionic taste buds. Additional nanite based units in your body will allow you the ability to morph various pieces, specifically your limbs, into different weapons or tools, such as chainsaws, shovels, or even hammers for example." Dr. Vale said going over the perks of the procedure.

"So I can still eat ham, bacon, and eggs eh? Even better." Corben said he replaced the mask back on his face as he then fell under.

-later in town

As the likes of Kohta and Lucy sat down for lunch at a nearby Greek restaurant aptly named "The Pantheon". As the girl sipped her diet green tea Kohta had realized he frankly didn't know much about Miss Kent. She said she was adopted at age 7 but she rarely if ever wanted the subject to change to her birth parents. As far as she was concerned they were dead to her and she got on the defensive whenever any of her housemates even remotely brought up the idea. Her adoptive folks the Kent's she spoke very highly of however. Kohta couldn't even begin to know what it would feel like if their father just up and died when they were Lucy's age err Kanae would be about 5 however. He also noticed the blonde was pretty strong and very fit looking considering she grew up on a farm in the boondocks. So he figured he'd step lightly for now. "Uh Lucy what was it like living with your adoptive family?"

Partially choking on her tea Lucy gave a death glare at her male coworker which clearly meant 'watch it'. Her deep violet eyes could so intimidating sometimes. "Watch it boy... I don't have any birth parents they're nothing but egg and sperm donors to me. The Kent's are the only family I have."

"Hey, hey, hey I didn't mean to get you pissed at me forget your real parents what're the Kent's like?" He asked curious.

The blonde then replied what her family was like. "Well my adoptive mom Martha passed her stew recipe to me and someday I hope to pass it on to my daughter. My father Johnathan well he was the father I had always wanted. Myself and my dog Jiro completed the Kent family. They're both really nice people the Kent's are very caring parents who instilled within me a strong sense of morals. That's why I brought Mayu to the inn. I couldn't stand letting her get lost in the system I just couldn't. Whenever I look at her I always see a lot of myself with no biological family left.''

Kohta figured he'd speak now as something was on his mind at the moment. "Y'know Lucy Yuka and I've been thinking maybe we should adopt Mayu. Then we'll be her family.''

But it seemed something else was on the blonde's mind too. But based on her facial expression she wasn't sure how to explain it or was embarrassed to admit whatever she was going to say. After a bit of hesitation she finally spoke up. ''Kohta you're so kind to take us all in and help out... To tell you the truth when I was younger I was picked on and bullied a lot until I met the Kent's and you all I never thought for a second I'd meet kind people in this world.''

''Lucy I'd no idea your childhood was so rough... I'm sorry." Kohta said feeling bad for her rough beginnings in life.

"Thanks Kohta I guess I've been bottling that up for way too long... " Lucy admitted getting a little pink from blushing. It was true though she had bottled up all her negatives from when she was young. If her powers didn't activate then who knows what would've happened to her and Jiro.

Her super hearing happened to pick up a trio of voices that she frankly wanted to forget... It couldn't be but sadly it was. The likes of Tomoo, Izzy and Ken were here. Those asses were apparently going over their latest female conquests... as in who got the best girls most recently. "I tell ya Izzy that girl was a real screamer... She must've cum three times." Tomoo snickered out.

''You bastard you get all the screamers! But I get all the squirters. Now that's prime chick material." Izzy bragged out trying to one up his buddy.

Kohta by now was hearing the same degrading things his housemate had somehow picked up on. She must've had ears like a cat to hear them far away. Lucy whispered to her coworker. "Have they any shame treating girls like some contest they gotta win."

Kohta just shook his head and sipped his iced tea. Then an idea popped into her head and it was a devious one. She went over to the garbage bin and bent over slightly giving the trio a good peek at her curvy ass. They thought it was fun to knock her down and antagonize her relentlessly well now the wise asses will get their comeuppance.

"Wow boys there's a full moon tonight... lookit dat ass." Ken hissed to his leader who just grinned in response.

Izzy however was now in thought. "Think it was one the girls from our orphanage days?"

Ken however checked the frankly attractive bespectacled blonde. She looked vaguely familiar. Where had they seen her before? ''No way Tomoo there's no way someone we knew from back then could turn out that hot now. I mean look at her last time I checked Rei hated ganguro so it can't be her. I think I remember Misao wanting blonde hair but her nah, Misao was a bit too tubby."

Tomoo figured he'd try to score some luck with this new hottie and give her a good time. In his mind it worked before so why not now he thought? He then walked his way towards the blonde like a lion stalking prey. "Hey there hotstuff how 'bout we... " Before Tomoo could even finish Lucy gave him such a strong bitchslap he spun around and landed square on his face.

''What the... What the hell woman!? What'd ya bitch slap me for!? That hurts!" Tomoo yelled out wondering just what the hell he did wrong to deserve this.

"Sorry boys I don't date psychos. If you wanna date find a lolicon hooker. That's for my dog you dick and all those years you made my life a living hell!" Lucy grabbed by his collar and shoved him against the restaurant's brick based wall. Ken and Izzy tried slinking away from the ruckus only the blonde wasn't finished and shouted out to them next.

"And you Izzy don't think you're off the hook. You like treating girls like meat well then we'll both be girls." Lucy hissed to him and knee kicked him so hard in the groin the wind was knocked out of lungs.

Ken by this point knew he was next. "Look whoever you are I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry for whatever I or my buddies did!"

''Not good enough Ken. Here a present!" Lucy slugged in the gut knocking the wind out of him as well.

"Argh... Who are you!? What dog!? What did we ever do to you!?" Tomoo growled out finally getting to his feet.

"Who the hell ya think I am you jackasses?!" Lucy snarled out and took off her glasses and glared at the sorry looking trio. It was then the realization hit them like a ton of bricks. It was Lucy the freaky pink haired horn head... only now she was... she was... well she was a real hottie!

Ken figured he'd try to save his and his buddies hide's by sucking up to her and appealing to her vanity or even feminine wiles. "Uh... Lucy? Is that you? Uh has anyone ever told you how hot you look?

"What kind of idiot do you retards take me for huh?! Get out of here before I really get mad at you dorks! And break something like yer face!" The blonde fumed as her face contorted into one of pure rage.

The three figured it was best to do as she said and leave her the hell alone lest she really beat the living shit out of them. Kohta was totally dumbfounded by this whole thing and he'd never seen Lucy so angry and violent before. "The hell was that about? Who were those punks?''

"Oh just some closure... and anger management at work." Lucy said sitting back down.

It was then the pair's peace and quiet was shattered by the likes of a nearby subway entrance burst open in a massive explosion filling the air with thick black smoke. Citizens staggered out of the entrance coughing and hacking on the smoke. Seconds later a subway car burst through the pavement and was heading right for the Pantheon restaurant. Kohta's eyes went wide open as it seemed death had come knocking on his door yet again. "KOHTA DOWN! HIT THE DIRT!" Lucy leapt on him knocking him down just as the car slammed into a idle tanker truck laden with gasoline burst into flame pouring more smoke into the air.

Slowly a shape came walking out from the hole in the pavement and Lucy used her sharpened vision to hone in on whoever it was. To her horror it was John Corben!? Somehow he'd escaped police custody! But how? This could get ugly the blonde knew that to be true and she had to get Kohta out of here. "Kohta help get the people out of here I think I saw someone trapped in that tanker truck! Go on go! I'll be fine!"

"Ok but be really careful out there Luce... " Kohta said running off to help a few people were in a bit of shock near a nearby store.

The blonde sped behind a nearby alley and In a flash of quick moving and grace the woman unbuttoned her blouse front revealing her stylized "S" under it and then a blur which sped out of the room and high into the sky Lucy err Superwoman went. "This looks like a job for Superwoman."

Corben yanked a parking meter out of the ground and gave it a good old heave ho. The device went into a spin and zoomed through the air and impaled itself in the outer concrete walls of a high rise apartment complex. He then just for the sheer fun of it allowed himself to be hit by a speeding police cruiser and slowed it to a stop. He impaled the hood with his arm and tore out the engine which he tossed aside. It was headed straight for a toddler who got separated from her mother. Kohta happened to return and shielded but then realized who would shield him?!

He closed his eyes awaiting the end but then nothing happened except a heavy sounding mechanical clang. He looked up and saw the engine had hit Supes head so hard it had sort of wrapped around her face. Slowly she pulled the broken contraption off from her very disgruntled face. It fell to the ground with another thick clunk. ''Corben.''

Corben stood there looking at the blonde. "Superwoman... time for payback for how you humiliated me. You're gonna get your ass handed to you or better yet yer head on a spike!''

Corben much to the blonde's shock tore a streetlamp and like a baseball batter swung it hard! The light section sent the woman flying backwards and right into a nearby garbage truck's windshield shattering it into pieces. This was new... how the hell did he become that strong!? Blackmarket genetic engineering or gene therapy perhaps?

The crazed Corben jumped on the superheroine and slugged the woman upside her left jaw. But the sheer power of the impact made the truck to crumple down in seconds like someone stomping on a soda can. The truck's fuel line caught fire as Corben continued to slug Superwoman in the jaw over and over until she caught the seventh punch and threw him off of her.

Supes knew this criminal for-hire was no way this strong before so what happened to him after she apprehended him? It also seemed like she was having trouble focusing her eyesight. "Corben what happened to you? There's no possible way an normal man like yourself can match my strength."

A few people who were still unable to get away watched in horror as John Corben pulled hard on cheek skin then shockingly tore it off then his bicep (shredding his white undershirt and beige business jacket), his grey khaki pants were ripped off next. The wind direction changed a bit as the smoke filled the air and then Corben revealed the full extent of his experimentation by walking out of it.

The public's and Superwoman's eyes went wide as saucers when they laid eyes on what was done to him. He was kind of Terminator rip-off or even knock-off with a robotic endo-skeleton as one arm tore off the rest of his faux skin and clothes revealing his full mechanized body. "Corben?! Corben! What the hell happened to you!?"

"The name's not John Corben anymore... My name is Metallo now!" Corben now Metallo proclaimed. "Now let's tumble and test my metal!"

-begin Duke Nukem Theme by Megatron

Metallo sped at his caped enemy again clipping her upside her face then grabbed a hold of her head and slammed her face right into the side of a parked car leaving a huge dent in the door. Before the blue suited hero could retaliate though Metallo converted his left arm into a powerful looking hammer and struck Supes right in the side of her skull making her keel over. ''Hahahahah... This is really tragic with me owning yer girly ass." Metallo snickered out as he converted his other arm into strong clamp and snagged hold of the blonde's neck. ''I'm not even using my full power yet! Here eat Kryptonite bitch!''

Metallo's segmented chest flipped open revealing the green glowing rock that likely came from the meteorite Corben had orchestrated the theft of. So this was what it was for... a super powered cyborg Anti-Superwoman weapon, whose sole purpose was to kill her. She figured Kurama was pulling strings on this one no other person hated her more than him. The effects of the so-called 'Kryptonite' was doing a number on her making her weaker every second she was exposed to it. ''Ergh... !" Was the blonde's pained response... which greatly pleased Metallo.

With the blonde restrained by the neck clamp she then saw Metallo had changed his other arm into a powerful pile driver and began repeatedly pounding her face along with the rest of her body into the side of a building. "Since you like it so much here have some more!''

Metallo focused the Kryptonite's power and focused it into a broad green energy blast inciting a scream of pain from the blonde. "DAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Throwing his blue suited prey aside hard into a dumpster. The impact left a huge dent in its side... and Metallo was advancing. Supes never once thought it would ever end like this. Weakened by some weird green space rock and pummeled to death by a robotic skeleton.

Metallo broke into a run and slugged Supes so hard in the gut the wind that was knocked out of her sent a few parked cars flying and bounced along the streets like toys. With her breathing very much ragged the blonde tore off a tire from a car and threw it at her metallic foe. The said projectile just rebounded off his metal face like a basketball. He wasn't impressed almost sounding disappointed. ''Really that's it? That was yer great attack... I'm gonna kill you so slowly you'll wish you died right now.''

Supes used her heat vision to blow off the metal clamp from her neck and punched her crazed metallic foe away from her. Metallo just ran at her again so Supes threw a car on her, next using her heat vision ignited the fuel line making it explode engulfing Metallo in huge plume of searing fire. "I think that... did... it." The blonde said looking over her work ready to head home but then it wasn't over.

Metallo walked right through the fire and flames totally unharmed. ''Or not actually I'm sure you'll find I've plenty of stuff up my metal sleeves. Here have some!"

Metallo for a third time began a slugfest with his blue suited enemy, punching her repeatedly upside the jaw, face, and chin eventually knocking her to the ground. Mustering up a few reserves of strength Superwoman returned the favor and slammed her fist into his face knocking him to the ground. The impact created an instant impact crater. Metallo reeled a bit from that last punch. He changed his right hand into a chainsaw and other arm a buzzsaw. He swung both around trying to hack the heroine into fleshy pieces.

Grabbing the chainsaw Supes crushed it but was swiped slash uppercutted by the buzzsaw arm and again punched Metallo so hard he created yet another impact crater in the street's pavement. "You want some of me Metallo huh? Do ya!?''

Metallo unleashed a burst of Kryptonite radiation blasting the woman right into a nearby bank vault. Shakingly getting back to her feet she realized she was steadily losing this fight... wherever Kryptonite came from it was doing one hell a number on her. It was like the green stuff was poisoning her or something.

If the fight kept up too long the only thing she'd be pushing would be daisies. Supes then really wished she still had her vectors right about now... with them she could rip out Metallo's green power unit. Then an idea came to her get far away from him and use her cold breath to freeze him in place long enough to annihilate the Kryptonite with her heat vision.

"No I just want the whole thing!'' The mechanical criminal yelled out as he leapt at his enemy only to be hit by her cold breath.

The intense blast of cold froze Metallo in place... but not for long he'd be very much able to break free of it any second. Supes then got right down to business and used her heat vision to vaporize the glowing Kryptonite heart powering Metallo. The green rock started to melt and finally it was melted down into nothingness.

Metallo then started shaking and broke free of his icy containment but strangely was still able to move. Supes wasn't that shocked by this development. ''Lemme guess back-up power source right?''

"Yup. Now let's tumble! I'll kill you even without the Kryptonite!" The mecha man yelled out as he changed his hands into a powerful drill and a large power shovel like the ones on construction vehicles.

The shovel shot out at the blonde like a spring loaded punch only this time Supes was barely fazed. With the green rock gone she was feeling much better and when Metallo used his drill she caught it and crushed it and tore the mech's whole arm structure off. "Not this time asshole... Here now we'll get face to face!"

By now pissed off Supes headbutted Metallo over and over again until finally the criminal's head received a huge dent for his trouble. The blonde scanned his body for his secondary generator... then she tore it out by sheer force! "Let's see how you walk around without yer back-up generator!"

The mechanical criminal yelled out at the loss of his back-up power. He started having a few pauses in his last vocalized threat. "NOO! I'm... going to... haunt... you... til the... day you... di-i-e... "

Metallo's green eyes then started flickering then slowly faded as his body slumped then fell over headfirst onto the ground. Lightly kicking the fallen villain just to make sure he was playing possum but this time he seemed to be deactivated. "I think now I beat him... Oh I'm gonna feel these in the morning.'' Supes said as her shoulder popped and her breastbone snapped.

The little girl from before ran up to her hugging her tightly happy she beat the mechanical freak. "You did it! You did it! You did it Superwoman! You beat him!"

A few of the citizens still there roared into a waves of applause as the likes of Kohta had returned. "You saved us again Superwoman... and my life too again how can I thank you?''

Remembering back to what her mother said Supes was a celebrity so to speak and and an idea hit her. The way Kohta made glances at her and her current alter-ego made her think that he was somewhat attracted to her. "Oh I've an idea have dinner with me tonight at the Pantheon then. How's that?"

Kohta was by far shocked by this development. A superheroine just asked him out on a date of all things! "But I kinda have someone I want to get to know... ''

On the realization that the college boy was talking about her Lucy Kent persona that put the nail in the coffin. Kohta really did have feelings for her... she figured she might as well have a little fun with it. ''Yer a boy ain't you? That girl and I can share you then. See you then.''

With that the police came on the scene and took the deactivated Metallo to the city's maximum security penitentiary. Superwoman herself floated upwards then zoomed off leaving a very much beet red Kohta. ''What a woman... " He muttered.

-to be continued

Well ok I added Metallo to the plot. Next up however in chapter 12. Ultra Elite introduces Bando and Ultra-Humanite. This story so far has introduced four Superman villains the next one after Ultra-Humanite in chapter 13 is Bizarra. How will our superpowered blonde deal with someone so diametrically opposite of her? Find out by reading chapter 13 of the story.

This has been writer TURP and I hope you folks are enjoying my crazed crossovers. Please look into Yokohama Night Monsters, Neon Genesis Nightwarriors, Power Rangers Dimension Legends, DGW Diclonius Guyver Warrior, EctoVectors, and Maverick Hunter KLN to satisfy your craving for bizarre crossovers. This has been TURP "The Crossover Writer" and now slightly less insane phasing out people… later.

PS: If you're interested check out my polls and cast a vote on my next crossovers. I'll really appreciate it.


End file.
